What You Could Do
by Karas98
Summary: Vegeta wants Bulma to be his Mate. To do so he trapts her in a dark alyway and claims her. Will she wilingly submit even though he says shes his. And what will Yamcha Do when he finds out WARNING: Yamcha Bashing! B/V may be OOC! at some points
1. The Nightmare is real

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z……but I do own a kitty

What you could do

It was a dark alleyway on a moon lit night and she was running, running from a dark force behind her laughing a maniacal evil laugh "You can run but you can't hide from me Bulma."

She couldn't see him but she knew he was there. The voice was everywhere she couldn't locate it. She stepped backwards a bit and bumped into something. She heard a laugh this time from behind "Well looks like you can't run from me either."

She felt warm smooth hands around the back of her neck sending shivers up her spine. "Your fear makes you smell so much better Bulma." She felt something wet and warm stroke her neck suddenly her body was yanked backwards and for the first time she saw her attacker through the moon light, she couldn't believe it was Vegeta. "It is a full moon and you taste delicious, so lets' eat" and with that it was quick and sudden the pain in her neck was there then it was gone. As she slipped into darkness one thing stood out in the silence, his voice "You are mine now woman NEVER forget that!"

* * *

Bulma woke up with a splitting headache and worse enough the GR was on. "Ugh! " "Again?" "Does that man ever give it a rest he's been at this three days in a row."

She slowly trudged into her bathroom and tuned on the shower setting the temp to luke warm. She undressed herself and got in, letting the warm wet water slide down her neck caressing her. She suddenly heard "It's a full moon and you taste delicious, so lets' eat" the wetness and warmth was all too familiar. She turned the shower cold and finished up.

She grabbed a towel and headed out into her room and as she did so herd a small snicker "Well don't you look like a drowned rat."

She jumped "Vegeta stop scaring me what are you trying to do kill me by scaring me to death!"

He laughed "Well if I was going to kill you I would have done it already."

"Then take your no good murderous monkey ass out of my room!" She was about to dry her hair when the hair dryer blew up and she was slammed against the wall.

"Monkey! Monkey! I may be murderous, but one thing I am not is a low life Monkey!" He gripped her wrists tighter and she whimpered.

"Vegeta you can't do this to me your hurting me please, I'm sor-" she tried to apologize but stopped short when she felt something tap the inside of her thigh. She looked down astonished to see a brown furry tail wrapping itself around her upper thigh.

"Oh you'll be sorry I would normally kill anyone who called me that but you I have a different plan for. And since you are my Mate I can do whatever I please with you. "Bulmas' eyes widened

"No it didn't happen it couldn't have! "She was terrified as she remembered the dream

He chucked "Oh yes it did. Your mine now and you've insulted me so you need to be punished."

He snickered "And I think I know just how to do it." He moved closer and kissed Bulma in that instant she felt fire all over. He slid the towel off her and began stroking her side. He put both her arms into one of his hands and moved them above her head. He slowly caressed her inner thigh till she moaned then just placed his hand in between her legs catching the thick liquid as it dripped from her core.

"Well looks like you're not objecting."

"Vegeta you can't do this to me."

"You have no Idea what I can do to you do you?" He slowly put two fingers inside her and moved in and out sensing Bulmas' aroused state he figured he'd have some fun with her and began moving faster and harder.

She began to pant" V –Vegeta uh Vegeta" she kept trying to move her legs but he had them pinned. Moving faster and faster harder and harder inside her she began to move up and down. Seeing this Vegeta decided to take it to the next level, he removed his hand and entered her with his tail. Her eyes shot open and she screamed his name in pure ecstasy. Hearing this he moved faster and harder feeling Bulmas' fluids soak his tail and her core grip around it pulsating faster and faster, and just before she climaxed removed his tail and let her drop to the floor.

"Consider this a taste of what's to come between us woman, any were you go I will find you. " Then he left the room. Bulma was throbbing but all she could think of was sleep she wanted revenge but it would have to wait for once again darkness settled in on the young blue haired scientist.

* * *

He snicker to himself he was absolutely sure that Bulma wanted him and that proved it but his plan now was to have her come to him sure he had chased down Bulma and claimed her in that alleyway four nights ago. He wanted her since he saw her on Namek had he not been on a mission to find the dragon balls he would have kill that bald headed midget and taken her then and there and claimed her as his.

He felt something wet touch him and realized he hadn't washed his tail yet. He was about to dip it in the water when a thought crossed his mind, of what Bulma would taste like. Half the time Sayins choose their mates by their strength the other part was by how they appeal to them in taste, touch, and smell. And since no one was around he figured it would be okay to give the taste, and scent factor a try.

He slowly put his tail up to his face breathing in her scent. His reaction was well not too good for his plan as he too wanted her. So he figured it was enough but he couldn't let it go at that because now that he wanted her he wanted to taste her touch her kiss her suc-

He licked his tail and his mouth began to water. And his sense of her whereabouts heightened.

Wanting to taste more of her he stuck the tip of his tail in his mouth but still that wasn't enough, he knew Bulma was a virgin still by the taste and to him she was like a vampires' favorite blood type.

He closed his eyes and began to suck on his tail and soon he was in a state of mind were his senses were running wild. All he could think about was Bulma, sliding in and out making her moan and putting her in her place as his mate. He growled and bit down. His eyes shot open and spit out his sore tail

"Grrr, damn woman I need a cold shower."

He had been training all day and night for the past two days and hadn't seen Bulma even come out of her room and he wouldn't care had there not been something wrong with her ki it was disturbed.

He walked to her room and once again heard her fussing "I am not his ouch stupid bite mark I'll burn it off if I have too "his grew wide _"she'd burn it off to get rid of me"_ anger consumed him his own mate would get rid of him. He tried the door knob but it was locked he was about to rip the door off when he heard her scream" Vegeta are you in here, and yes I would love to get rid of you especially after the past few days"

"_She can't hear me that's impossible dose she really have that much strength to connect a mental bond with me"_

He heard her laugh "Vegeta don't be silly I know you're talking"

The door opened and she stepped out. The first place he looked was her neck, the mark was untouched. The second was her gorgeous body in a Black/ red silk strapless Corset that perked up her breast a bit more than normal. And a short Lacy Black/red frill skirt that had a slit a the way from the thigh of the left leg down. He couldn't help but stare and what was driving him crazy was the gloves that she was wearing, they had chains. She looked at him "revenge is sweet but I'm not remember that oh prince of Sayins" she humped and walked down the hallway and as she did he saw a pair of cuffs velcrowed to her side and was half tempted to use them on her. When she turned around with a smirk plastered on her face she said "oh and Vegeta it Hallows eve and there's a party here tonight so please be something other than an ass and I'll reward you with a show later okay Mate" she ripped the chains off the vell crow and twirled them around her finger "I'll let you cuff me"

A smirk came to his face "oh woman I'll do more than cuff you if you keep taunting me"

She laughed"Oh another tail session would be just great…..I loved the feel of its hard muscle rubbing my insides now that I'm not a virgin it won't hurt as much when you enter me tonight" she turned around and once again there he was her mind went blank as she saw the evil smirk on his face. Then he laughed "I would have let you go but if that's what you want is another tail session as you call it. Fine with me"

He walked towards her slowly as she walked back she turned to run and found herself once again against the wall. His deep onyx eyes staring into her cerulean ones. He got closer to her neck and began to suck on the mark earning a moan from his mate. He thought he should tell her she was still a virgin but decided to let it wait till tonight. Slowly Bulma un wrapped his tail from his waist and slowly positioned it between her legs and to her core and began to taunt him " go ahead Vegeta if your man enough to tortu-" but before she could finish she felt a painful rip from inside her she looked down and saw blood on his tail. She suddenly realized she had just now lost her virginity.

"I told you not to taunt me woman but you insisted" he traveled deeper inside her then slowly moved in and out hearing her moan. She nodded and he went deeper and picked up the pace building up the heat and pleasure between them. She once again screamed his name. So to hush her Vegeta kissed her passionately, and for the few moments he allowed to slip his tongue in her mouth tasting her she moaned once more and their tongues began to fight for dominance. Feeling this he quickened his efforts moving in and out suddenly her insides tightened around his tail and shivered. She turned her head and screamed. After she climaxed her body went limp and her eyes closed she let out a sudden breath then was no longer moving. He pulled out his tail realizing he had caused her so much pleasure her mind could no longer take it and she passed out. He smiled she had loved it he could tell. No she didn't hate him but she was fighting his hold on her. Seeing the blood on his tail and between her legs he decided he would wash them up. He filled the bath tub half full and began to undress Bulma. She was so beautiful. Her sleek body and tight round behind. Not to mention her full breasts.

He took off his shirt deciding to leave on his spandex pants and put Bulma in his arms and got in. Them positioned Bulma between his legs and began to wash her.

He knew he would never ever have done this before for any woman but with Bulma it was different he was possessive and caring for her though if she woke up hed have to make some excuse as to why he was cleaning her up not to seem like she was his weakness which in all un fair ness to him she was.

"Humph she isn't my weakness she's nothing I just need an heir that's all" and with that he drained the water and picked her up only to lay her down on her bed he was about to leave when he notice his tail wrap around her wrist he lightly tugged it but it held tight. He growled and gave it a firm brisk pull and it slid off "damn tail"

_-A/N- okay review time if you like it I'll write more if not please give this newbie journalist some advice _


	2. A Party to remember or a Party to Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay

He couldn't get that picture out of his head, the look on her face as she climaxed the feeling of her tightening around his tail, or the way it felt to him the way his tail throbbed for an hour afterward. It wasn't a painful throbbing but pleasurous one like the way he had felt when her saw her on Namek. The way she felt to him was like silk, beautiful cerulean silk. He couldn't wait to get her wrapped around his-

"Hey Vegeta!" said an annoying male voice none other than Goku

"What is it" that's all he needed was another distraction from training giving a slight nod to make unknown point to a very happy Saiyan

"I came here for Bulma's' party. Hey and where is she any way."

"What do I look like Kakarott?" "An information desk?" "Ask her parents and leave me to my training!" He gave another nod.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Vegeta there's gonna be food."

At the mention of food his stomach growled. And he heard Goku laugh "man you must not have eaten all day"

He just looked at him "Try a week Kakarott that plus nonstop training then let's see how hungry you'll get" he did a few more push-ups to add to his three thousand he had going already. Then stopped got up and grabbed a towel to get the sweat off of him

"Why Vegeta Are you on a diet "Goku Laughed

Vegeta growled "No you idiot I'm just trying to stay away from a very annoying woman, and her Very annoying friends"

He could suddenly feel Goku eyes on him he turned around "you like her, don't you"

He growled "No I don't like her it's just I ...I don't like her she just happens to be the only one that can build a gravity machine and build ki Deflecting robots fast enough for my liking that's all"

Goku was still Laughing

"Oh okay." the next thing he knew his tail was grabbed "hey when did you get this back?"

Vegeta tugged it back hoping the idiot wouldn't know Bulma's scent. "It regrew."

Goku smiled "Oh and Vegeta if you're going to the party you might not want to let everyone know you like to use Bulma's' lipstick"

Huh" Vegeta looked at him "What are you talking about Kakarott?"

Goku started to leave "Check in the mirror you'll see."

Vegeta looked in the mirror and found a slight trace of red on his lips and growled "damn woman" He grabbed a towel and whipped off the red that he could and it all came off thank kami. He decided that he needed a shower before him when to this party. As he went down the halls of Bulma's home he found himself wondering what Bulma would be wearing tonight and he pictured the black/red corset that pushed up her breast more than normal, the black/red frill short skirt and the black gloves that went up to her elbow with the fabric and crossed chains. The chains it what got him going when he saw her not to mention the cuffs she whirled around and taunted him with. He remembered what he did with his tail. The feel of it and decided it was worth trying to be nice tonight as he recalled what she had said.

"_Oh and Vegeta it Hallows eve so please be something other than an ass and I'll reward you with a show later okay Mate"_

_He was so in depth in his thoughts that he had almost missed his room almost. He opened the door only to find a small note he opened it and read it._

"Um Vegeta about earlier you never mind but after the party I going to go work on updating the GR so don't wait up sorry"

"Don't wait up? Don't wait up! Who the hell does she thinks she is? I wait for no one. I will not wait for her she'll wait for me." He threw the paper into the garbage can. And got into the shower he was just about to turn the water on when he heard a moan from next door, then his name, and then another moan. He wasn't in the mood to say the least bit but when they heard the forth moan he got hard. To counter act this he turned the shower cold he was not going to her. Another moan, nope not going. Another moan, not going. as the cold water began to work he got an idea as he looked at the cup on the sink he got out of the shower got dressed filled the cup with cold water and entered her room. She was sleeping. As he approached the bed he heard another moan before another moan could surface he dumped the water on her.

She screamed as she saw who it was "VEGETA!"

He laughed "aw come on woman it's not that bad besides you needed to cool off. Oh and your guests are here" and he left.

At the party Bulma wore the same black/ red silk strapless corset and the same lacy black/red frill skirt with the slit on the left side. And gothic boots and the chained elbow gloves. She no longer wanted to impress Yamcha as much as Vegeta. As she looked for him she couldn't find him. So she when up to Goku to see if he might be training. But to her dismay he was not in there. She looked at the food court not there either. She was about to ask Goku were else he might be when she overheard Yamcha and Krillins' conversation.

"You did what" Krillin asked

"I slipped a note in his room acting if I were Bulma and told him that she wouldn't be with him tonight yeah if I can't have her no one can" he shuffled around abit

"Ah man you screwed up your chance remember don't screw up some one else's "Krillin gave a sigh

"Yeah well he disserves it the murderous-"he never got to finish as he got his clock cleaned by no other then Bulma. Every one stared.

"Oh hey B what you do that for" she was about to slap him when he grabbed her wrist "Hey B can we take this outside" he pulled her out side, and around the side of the house. As soon as they were alone he hit her and she fell to the floor he smiled and crouched down to her " now B see how that hurts it wasn't very nice of you to hit me was it B"

She just sobbed

" B I'm talking to you" he yanked her head back" now say you're sorry and come Back to me B well have fun"

"Go to hell Yamcha" she spat in his face

"Sorry it has to be this way B" he punched her in the stomach " now all you have to do is say ' I'm sorry Yamcha I love you and I will never go back to him' and this will all be over I promise"

"Fuck you Yamcha" she spat in his face again

He whipped it off " okay B" he pinned her down and began to rip her clothes off when suddenly something grabbed his hair hard and yanked him up off of her. He turned around the lil bit that he could to see a very pissed off Vegeta

"Hey Vegeta came to join the fun I See. Seeing as how you being a Murdering monkey that you are. I'm sure you know what rape is. "

Vegeta smiled an eerie smile that told he had lost it

"Vegeta" Bulma whispered

"I do this for you Bulma" he said and with one fluid motion he grabbed the crotch part of Yamcha pants and blew they open with a ki ball. Yamcha screamed as a piece of flesh dropped onto the ground. Vegeta dropped him. He picked up a very stunned Bulma with care only to see her pass out from shock as he went in to the building he caught sight of Goku who ran up an and asked in a very upset tone" what have you done Vegeta?"

Vegeta simply replied"it's not what I've done it's what that vile weakling Yamcha has done tell him to stay away from my mate. Oh and you might want to get him to the hospital Kakarott he's been nurtured like the dog that he is" he walked past the rest of them with the look that if any one asked anymore questions heed kill them with no second thought

Bulma stirred in his arms and he looked down at her and smiled, a smile he had not worn since the days before his mother died. Her eyes fluttered before she asked "Vegeta is that really you"

His smile stopped as he looked ahead "yes Bulma rest"

She leaned her head back and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When she woke the next morning her head hurt as much as her stomach and her face But for some reason she couldn't remember why she when to the bath and looked in the mirror only to see the whole left side of her face a purple color she suddenly remembered Yamcha hitting her like she was some punching bag then trying to rape her. She checked her stomach to find another purple mark.

She began to sob she sunk down against the wall clutching herself trying to hold on to what all went wrong after about an hour of that she got dressed fixed her hair so that half of it was covering the left side of her face and went down to breakfast. She was hoping Vegeta wasn't there and luckily he wasn't. But unlucky for her, her mother was which only mint that in a few minute he would-

"Woman the GRs broken" he sat down and waited for his food "Woman the G-"

"I know Vegeta!"She whipped her head at him only to forget about her face.

His eyes narrowed and he got up and walked towards her "woman look at me"

She looked way He when reached out his hand she flinched "Bulma look at me "his words strangely full of emotion that she was sure was compassion or remorse

She did and he moved her hair away to reveal the left side of her face which was all purple" he growled as he notice her clutch her stomach she began to cry. "Bulma Let me see" she flinched away only a second later she pulled up her blouse to show him the baseball sized purple mark.

He growled "I'll kill him"

No Vegeta" she winced in pain as she reached out and grabbed his arm

"He disserves it" he wrenched his arm away

" I need to go to the hospital to get this checked out he hit me pretty hard I promise if it's the slightest bit fractured then you can"

"Promise "he looked at her face all purple and discolored

"Promise as much as I am your Mate" she smiled

He had never heard her admit that to him was she really saying she accepted his mating ritual.

"Yes I accept "she wrapped her arms around him "I guess I did form a mental bond with you"

He realized he could have fun with this. She laughed "maybe later I need to go to the-"

He gripped her tight and walked her over to the door as he opened it he picked her up. "Hold on to me Very tightly"

She gripped around his neck as tight as she could before they flew off. "Where is this hospital?"

"It's by the stadium you know the tournament ring well you go four blocks west of that"

"What tournament ring?" he looked at her skecepticaly

"Oh jees I thought Goku would have told you by now" she winced "see that platform of stone in the middle of those giant walls that's the ring go-"he cut her off

"I know go four blocks west of that and it's called west City Hospital"

"Yah how did you-"

"Because we're here" he put her down and she looked at all the people around and covered her face. As they walked people began to stare and whisper to one another. And just before they reached the entrance Vegeta stopped her. "Do you want to go some place a little more private and still be healed "

She nodded and he took her to the look out. Once there he spotted Dende and piccolo they were discussing something. That is until they saw him and Bulma.

"What brings you here Vegeta" Piccolo asked

"Non of your concern I only need Dende At this point he's the only one who can help…her"

She tugged on his glove "it's okay to let them know Vegeta"

He looked down at her "are you sure we came up here to avoid humiliation."

"Its not that I just didn't want those people starring at you like you did it "she removed her hair from her face and got a shocked look from both Nameks

Before they could ask a word she said "this is Yamcha doing not Vegetas so not another word I just need healed okay"

"Yes ma'am" and Dende got right to work and within seconds she was healed and al were going good until Vegeta Saw Yamcha Come out with Goku and he knew Yamcha should not be walking. He turned around "Hey squirt did you heal him by any chance."

"Well yeah Vegeta Why" Dende Looked at him puzzled until Piccolo figured it out

"I see you were the one that injured him last night weren't you Vegeta"

"Yes and I was damn well proud of it too." Vegeta stalked over to Yamcha but before he could Goku got in the way

"What would you do Kakarott tell me if this Happened to your Mate Chi tell me" Goku stepped aside

Vegeta was on him in an instant hitting Yamcha once in the face and once in the stomach. He then walked by a glaring Bulma only to see that she wasn't glaring at him but at Yamcha and saw one tear drop down her face her eyes cold lifeless he called her name she looked up at him and it all seem to leave in that instant as she looked into his eyes he heard from in her mind "_I love you"_

_-A/N- I do need help so please review_


	3. The Darkside In Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything- except my kitty

Vegetas P.O.V

He could see that she was upset as they left the look out. But he had never seen that life less look in her eyes before. Never no matter how many times the weakling had done wrong by her he had never seen the fire in her eyes burn out and become dust. Not to mention the cold emanating from her ki. She was really

"Done with him" She said as she whipped her eyes

"Yes you looked quite-"she cut him off

"Listen Vegeta I Don't knows why I told you I loved you back there. It Might Have been so you would protect me more. And if that's the Case I don't..." she paused "I don't think This Mating thing is right"

He felt something Clutch his chest from the inside he was right shed been using him

She began to cry "I didn't want to Vegeta but I did" noting how close the ground was he stopped and put her down

Wait if she was using him why was she crying. He was determined to find out.

"Woman woman quit you're blubbering and look at me"

"Yes Vegeta" he could see in her eyes that she wanted someone to protect her from harm wanted someone to be there when she got scared but what he saw in her eyes was that it was not him who should be doing that it was that weakling.

Her eyes suddenly Grew cold and lifeless "no" she hissed threw her teeth "not him it was him he was suppose to and he" her ki grew colder by the minute and she just stared at him with lifeless eyes. The memories flashing through her head as her ki turned the dew on the grass literately to ice. He had to snap her out of it this dark side he had never seen in her had some sort of power as he stared into her eyes he saw his past. He did not want that for her

He leaned down and did the only thing that would snap her out of it. He bent down to her ear and whispered "Bulma I would Never Harm you this way I will be loyal as my honor as the Prince-"

Before he Could feel something Clamped onto his neck and electric waves rang through him and as he heard her swallow his teeth tingled it and he wanted to bite back so he nipped her ear lobe but still not enough as she swallowed more still he realized he was getting dizzy how much had she drank. As a last ditch effort he bit the mark directly and heard her scream

"VEGETA that hurt" she looked away then looked back at him "why is my face wet ""AND WHYARE YOU BLEEDING ALL OVER ME!"

Vegeta couldn't help but Laugh the woman had completely lost it and did not remember. She pushed him way figuring it was better not to know until she whipped the wet off her face and saw the blood and also tasted it in her mouth. She froze "Vegeta why do I taste blood...in my mouth and why does it taste" she looked at him" oh god I bit you back I remember now I wanted to hurt someone all I could see was Yamcha and me being pinned down I wanted to lash out to hurt him like he did me" she stepped away from him "I'm so sorry you must have thought that I.. well I was but I never felt like this before. The pleasure of it and the taste I'll never do it again I swear I promise Vege-"he put his hand to her lips

The look in her eyes now the pure lust and what was that was that love he could see even if it was a hint it was enough for him. Seeing his blood all over her mouth had she bit him because she wanted to or did she bite him out of spite

For some reason he could care less all he could see now was the lust and want in the eyes. He stepped towards her ready to pounce.

* * *

Bulma's P.O.V

She couldn't believe the look in his eyes. She had just bitten him and he was as horny as a female cat in heat and suddenly it all disappeared. The look his actions all gone he looked at her sternly "let's get you cleaned up" he led her to her bathroom "go on get in" she went in but when he followed she turned around only to see the same look on his face when he had bitten him. She froze as he came closer and then he bent down ever so slightly and whispered "Mind if I join I'm a bloody mess"

For some reason the animal in Bulma took over "let me help you get clean" she began to pull off his gloves slowly with her teeth as they slid out he roamed his hands over her body feeling her soft supple skin. She moaned as he brushed her nipple through her clothes. She pulled off is spandex shirt as he pulled off her button up blouse she gasped at his body then whispered in his ear "my my you are a mess let me give you a tongue bath" suddenly he felt it Bulma's tongue on the mark she had just made heat pooled to the mark making a throbbing in his groin come to life. His teeth tingled and his heart raced he slowly listened for Bulma's and found she was just as into this and maybe more. He felt he had grasped spandex pants but he stopped her before she could pull them down. He turned the shower on and they both got in he watched for a moment as the water began to soke her clothes and her scent of sex began to dominate the air round him. He watched as the dried blood flowed off her face in torrents and ran down her neck. He pinned her against the wall and undid her bra and let it fall to the bottom of the bath tub. She whispered in his ear "Oh dark Saiyan Prince I have a Dark side in me as well . It craves you "

"Tell me how you want this to go" he whispered in her hear as he pinched her nipple and twisted it ever so lightly

"S-surprise me" she stuttered

He just did his little smirk and began to suck on her nipple all the while licking and nipping and growling Every time he heard her moan he did it a lil bit harder. Till she gasped 'further further down"

She felt his smirk against her body as she fisted his hair he looked up at her "I can't keep you pinned to the wall if I go further down now can I"

"No you can't keep me pinned any way " she grabbed his spandex shorts and pulled down only to gasp at how huge he was but he would still fit for what she was about to do. She wiggled out of his grasped looked up at him as she got on her knees and slowly stroked his shaft. He had to brace himself against the wall to not fall on her "Bulma that's not a good Idea"

Of course it is Vegeta just relax she put him in her mouth and began to move.

He couldn't believe she was doing this her beautiful mouth wrapped around him. And her Tongue licking the bottom of his shaft as she did so. She began to move faster and he fisted her hair he could not believe the sensation this groin was throbbing as she pumped him faster her mind connected with is:_ thrust in me: _

_He looked down at her "what!"_

_: thrust into me if you want to finish it:_

_He thrust once and he felt a surge power flow through him and he began to thrust faster deeper now his whole shaft was in her mouth and she moaned and began to suck harder as he went fast and deep suddenly his insides clenched and he knew what was about to happen_

He gasped "ahhh Bulma I'm going to cum"

: than thrust faster so we finish it"

He suddenly had an idea that she wanted to swallow him he lightly grabbed her throat and the back of the head and began to thrust as fast as he could without hurting her. And within the fourth thrust he felt his shaft jerk as he relased and he felt a bump in his hand as she swallowed. He could not believe she had swallowed

Not even the whores on friezes ship did that. He began to wonder why she did it he looked down at her shocked she looked up and took his shaft from her mouth and stood up and whispered into his hear " I want you to fill me in Every way Every Single way "

She stepped out of the shower to leave a very stunned Vegeta he looked down at his shaft still burning with pleasure still straight up she was not going to leave him like this he was ready to cum again and holding it back hurt like hell

: well then relive yourself because I'm making you suffer you didn't let me climax the first time and it was just painful"

He knew how to locate her and she was going to pay

"Revenge is sweet Vegeta But I- why are you looking at me like that Vegeta" he had a very hungry gaze that basically said she was in for it.

He laughed his Maniacal laugh "just hold still Bulma I'm not done with you yet"

Bulma did as she was told and he put her on the bed. Stripping her of everything she had on he saw the cuffs on the nightstand and picked them up and greedily smiled " remember how you said if I was a good boy at your party you'd let me cuff you…..I think it's time to pay up don't you Bulma" her eyes grew wide

His eyes had a hidden secret waiting to be unleashed. He cuffed her up and round to the middle of the bedpost polls. And slowly rubbed her nub milking her for her liquid he wanted to taste her again. He spread her legs apart then her other lips and pressed his mouth to the moist flesh she was sweet to him. She began to moan and pant "Vegeta uh your ahhh driving me insane "

"Am I really" he licked her clit and sucked on it moving and prodding around with his tongue. Till she gasped as he entered his tongue into the whole and began to twist about. She screamed "Vegeta more no more I can't stand it fuck me fuck me please"

He brought himself up again for his shaft to meet her lips he rubbed and prodded the tip aganst her nub driving her more crazy when he whispered into her ear "Now your mine like you should have been from the start No More fucking around taunting you to come to me. No more turning back to that weakling of yours that harmed you so. Tonight I claim you once more and I assure you it won't be le last" With that he trust into her hard and deep filling her completely her entrance all the way to the bottom if his shaft her core pulsating he began to count the pumps to see how long it would take all the while her nails digging into his back.

: Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen

"Vegeta uaaa Vegetaaa"

: Twenty, twenty one, twenty two

He felt himself clinch in the inside he was almost ready Bulma herself ah already orgasimed three times

"UMM vegetaaa go faster"

"THIRTY EIGHT, THIRTY NINE"

She gasped then they screamed and they both climaxed together

VEEGGEETAAAAAAA!

BULMAAAAAAAAA!

He fell down on top of her unable to move his shaft till pumping fluid into her. As he felt her body go limp he Knew all too well that she had passed out which was okay with him as he didn't mind watching her sleep. He pulled out once his shaft stoped jurking and pulled up the covers and watch her sleep peacefully. she was so beautiful an angel in dawns wake. Yes. He put his hand to her belly the effects of the night would be well known within 48 hrs she would either be pregnant or not

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep he was actually quite tired. He couldn't wait to find out if Bulma was carrying his Heir.

* * *

It was the second night after they had had sex and Bulma was feeling dandy. As if nothing was better than being in love. She stopped to think was she really in love or was it just Great sex she had to admit Vegeta Could frustrate her sometimes but there was that feeling she got so often the feeling that she belonged with him. She put that aside and got dressed went down stares she saw Vegeta and gave him polite nod as she went to the kitchen

* * *

He felt a disturbance in her ki and notice she had two Ki's. He now knew that she was pregnant and also she would be run for a restroom right about-

"Excuse me Vegeta" and she slammed pasted him to her bathroom and promptly threw up in the toilet

He walked in and laughed "I knew you shouldn't have swallowed last night but you insisted"

"Yeah well if that's the case why didn't I threw up the first time"

"Well maybe you could only handle me once"

"Don't be an ass and besides that's not the only thing I missing something important I think it"

Her eyes grew wide "oh god oh no" she looked at him" Vegeta can you leave for a sec I need to do something" she pushed him out and slammed the door"

The next thing he heard was a cubard door open, a box hitting the floor, and some privet business being done. he already knew what she was doing

"Woman"

"Hold on a sec Vegeta"

"Woman"

"HOLD ON" he heard her whispers and pleaed

"Bulma you're pregnant" the door opened

"What how do know that he test isn't even ready"

He walked in picked up the test stick and gave it to her "look" she starred into the small screen and watch the little dotted lines flash then

PREGNANT

She looked at him in shock "Vegeta" she clasped her throat "I can't ...b breath" her feet gave way as he caught her and she sighed as she fell into his arms. He knew this was going to be a long day

-A/N- what is that mysterious dark side that Bulma has and what will Yamcha do when he finds out Bulma's Pregnant please review and find out?


	4. Cravings

B's P.O.V

It had been two weeks since she found out she was pregnant. Tow wonderful weeks of throwing up non stop so far the only thing she was able to stomach was vanilla ice cream, fish, and Vegeta. Maybe she wasn't doing this right yeah deffinatly not. You shouldn't be swallowing while pregnant. She got to the though and couldn't help but like his taste in her mo-

"_Bulma briefs you stop that right now. You are pregnant what you intake goes directly to that child."_

"I have too see the doctor on this."

She called up doctor and asked for a pregnancy specialist. And got the appointment for two o'clock

When she got there with her mom no less she waited pacintly until they called her name

"Bulma Briefs the doctor is ready to see you now."

_Thank god!:_

As she walked in she saw a very nice female dressed in a lab coat and couldn't help but smile.

They did some tests and found everything was in order

Okay you are Bulma Briefs And how far along your pregnancy are you."

"Two weeks"

Any Bleeding "

No"

"Any strange Cravings"

"Yes the only things I can stomach are ice cream ,fish and well I do a a ah cravingformyboyfriends…."

"come on in Mr Vegeta"

" Woman" came a husky voice from the door " your mother called me here is there a problem with the child"

" No Come on in Vegeta" she was so not glad he walked through the door

" who told you I was here" she whispered in his ear quite harshly

"Meh your mother called the house and said I may be of assistance because it has been two hours and you had not shown up"

"We had tests to do and I-"

"Have you told her about your lil craving for me?" He whispered with a purr into her ear.

She flushed bright red "We were about to get to that." "And how did you know?"

He simply smiled and thought_"When you come to me for a BJ as you humans call it thirteen times in a week and I'm not the one asking for one it's easy to tell."_

Her eyes widened and she blurted out " Miss, will the cravings get worse?"

"Well only if you deny them which I don't suggest it. It puts stress on the kid."

"Well what if it's a bad craving like a certain fluid that is the bi product of a certain male during his…"

She was not going to say it

"Ejaculation."

She did.

"OH" "Miss. Briefs I have never had a case like this but yes that's defenently a craving you would not want to continue endulging yourself in for the sake of the child. Stop until he's born."

"Here since you may find it difficult I'll give you a liquid solution that you normally put on bad craving foods. You can rub it on him and if you should try to endulge yourself he'll taste… well… not to your liking. Okay well that's all come back in two months."

* * *

As the night fell she began to crave him badly and it was disturbing her sleep. He was everywhere in her head, she couldn't sleep her dreams were connected to his because of the bond she had with him making the craving stronger. She closed her eyes only to see that he was dreaming of her cravings too. She could stand it no longer, she got up and went into the bathroom grabbed her cup filled it with ice cold water and when to his room. She slowly opened the door and found him sleeping, she closed her eyes again to see her cravings still in his dreams. Opening her eyes she threw the water on his bed only to find he was not on it. She closed her eyes he was still having the dream but he was no longer on his bed this was a problem she better find him before he-

" Woke up." She heard him laugh and he was behind her. His arms wrapped around her and she couldn't help but close her eyes and breath in his scent and suddenly a craving hit from out of nowhere. She had to have it. She slowly turned around in his grasp and began slowly pulling down his spandex shorts.

"Are you sure you want to do this woman? " he spread a wet liquid on her neck and began so suck greedily on her mark

"Yes now shut up before I come to my sences " she got on her knees and slowly put the shaft into her mouth and promptly had to throw up. She ran to bath room only a second later to puke in the toilet. She didn't under stand she could nomaly stand it why now why did he taste like soured milk

"Wel I guess that stuff works for you but not me"

"What do you mean stuff works"

"Well your doctor told your mom to tell me to try it out to make sure it worked"

"ARGH!" " Vegeta you…. You damn asshole why did you do that couldnt you just let me be I just wanted "

Nope you heard what the doctor said on endulging yourself. Bad for the child. But I'll make it up to you.

He picked her up and gently took off her gown and her panties. turned the water on to semi hot And placed her in the tub. soon his clothes came off and he got in as well. He parted bulmas legs and began to wash her with a washcloth. She moaned as she felt his touch. She removed his hand and pulled him close to entrance .

"Please Vegeta I really cant take anymore "

"well since you beg so nicely" he thrust into her and she moaned she loved when he did this. But it wasn't enough at the moment she wanted to taste him in her mouth. suddenly a different craving hit it made her teeth tingle she licked neck and loved the feel and taste of his skin in her mouth. She wanted more. she was going to get more. she growled scrapped her teeth to to his skin and he stopped just as she bit down.

* * *

V's P.O.V

suddenly in that instant he could bear it no longer the animal in Vegeta took over and he closed his eyes and thusted hard and deep and he began to push faster harder. sudenly he tightened and it hutr way worse than before. the pain increased with each storke till he pumped in an out as fast as he could and all of the water was now on the floor. he was just about to release when bulma screamed "vegeta stop some things wrong why is the tub water red"

"Vegeta I cramping i think the baby"

he could still feel the child Ki so he was still there

"Nonsense the child is fine" he gave one more thrust releasing into her . he immediatly drained the tub of all the fluids and began to refill it

* * *

Bulma was stunned" and how the hell do you know"

he put his hand one bulmas stomach the ki was definitely there" put your hand on mine and consintrate on the arua inside you"

she did so and soonher look changed from one of crazyness to one of affection ans she smiled. " please stay Vegeta i like it when you wash me it makes me feel like im the most imprtant thing to you ......at the time .......other than your training and your super saiy-" he put his finger on her lips and kissed her neck

"Yes woman I'll wash you but breath a word of this to the weakling or kakarrott or his mate and you will pay dearly for it"

"You know your not as sexy when your threating me, but you arnt that threatening when yu dont have cloths on and your sprouting a-"

she could not finish her scentence consitering his hand rubing away any thoughts she had left and any cravings she had vanished. Some how he had the power to ease her or the power to push just about every button she had.


	5. Restrictions,truth,and the New Bloodline

just to help you i've changed somthing

"said words"

"_thought words"_

_**"telepathy"**_

Restrictions,truth,and the New bloodline

It was now the anniversery of beeing pregnate for two whole months. From the wonderful night that he had got her pregnant. to the last few weeks he hadt layed her bed. and she couldnt figure out why he always said no. was he avoiding her becusae he finaly relised who he had mated. Or was it the fact that she was no showing pregnate that bothered him.

**"**_**what if hes getting tired of me and wants some one better"**_

_**"Not True woman dont worry your self"**_

She screamed " Vegeta stay out of my head!"

_**" IF I CAN'T BE IN YOUR HEAD OR IN YOU BED. WERE THE HELL CAN I GO..."**_

_**"ow no screaming in my head!"**_

_**"Oh i know i can place my lips upon your breasts, tourture you with fingering you while you buck beneth me, make you scream for more then fuck you til uncontiousness. Hahahahahahahahaha!"**_

_**"vegeta ah are you okay"**_

_**"YES! fine just need some breast um I mean rest"**_

_**"Vegeta im coming to check on you were are you "**_

_**"I dont want you to come im not telling i dont want you to come to the GR stay away."**_

_**"Like i said i'll be there soon" **_She got down the stairs and was heading for the outside door

_**"Bad Bulma if you do i will have no choice but to punish you. Stay away"**_

_**"as tempting as Stay away sounds im cheaking on you as your mate"**_she opened the door to the yard and kept walking towards th GR

_**"then be prepared as my mate to see some thing you wil not like but also as my mate you must not help in any way to stop it."**_

_**"why what is there that im not going to like" **_she reached the window only to find her mate crushed to the floor she looked at the screen only to find him at 500 g's

"VEGETA!" she imedeatly when to the control panle and entered the power off password she waited.....ACCESS DENIED

_**"bulma do not do a thing i must remain here for a week do you understand"**_

_**" VEGETA i'wil not let you starve you self what is you problem"**_ she typed in another pass word and waited......ACCESS DENIED

_**"i.m in mating and i swear you type one more pass word and i wil personly let you know how i feel about it after i 've fucked you soar. then i wil kill your so called friend Kakarott"**_

she entered KILL KAKAROTT and waited......ACCESS GRANTED

the power shut off and the GR opened only to have the Prince grabb her and pull her to the floor. he put the gravity to two g's and she was stuck there.

"I will leave for now i will come back when the worst is over. i cannot trust my self around you at this moment being the man i am i want to take you now while you cant stop me.... but i know i would just be doing what that weakling yamcha was going to do.I will bring you food and mate willingly when I know I can control myself but as of right now. I may drive too deep and hurt you. And do not worry this is puting very litle stress on the child."

"Vegeta but what if i have to pee"

_**"**_then message me and i will let you but by then the worst may be over and I will be returning to make it up to you."

"you do care for me as a Mate if your holding back to from releaving the pain in what would probably be the best fuck to a Sayin woman if you were with one"

"yes if i was with one but im not if you were a Saian female you could strech alot more than what you can now."

" that acculy sounds like fun"

"Well I wouldnt know what that would feel like ether consitering I've never had a female sayian"

"but I have you and you'll only hear this once i do care for you now try to sleep it makes time seem to go faster."

but Vegeta i cant I- he quickly out two fingers to her mark and said while flairing his ki "onna drazma"

He watched her eyes flutter and she fell to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke to screaming yelling Chaos

yamcha get away from her shes fine" she looked up to see goku and yamcha but no Vegeta and it was night fall

But i have to get bulma away from him look what hes doing to her hes..... hes"

"KEEPING HER SAFE" she watch Vegeta walk in ephisizing every word as it came off his tonuge from his lips and his eyes held nothingness

yamcha went to touch her but with speed faster than the speed of light he had growled and grabbed yamchas arm twisting it behind his back.

"Vegeta dont! please yamcha listen to me i'll take you home , Vegetas in a very sensitive situation right now hes in mating season and might hurt bulma if they..... Vegeta just let him go hes going to leave with me right yamcha"

"Fuck leaving if he'll hurt her im taking her"

Vegeta slamed him into the wall abd bulma screamed "Vegeta!"

"Onna Drazma"he turned to watch her eyes flutter again then turned back to yamcha

"Kakarott tell this weakling what we do to those men unfortunate enough to touch a Sayian Males Mate whilest hes in his mating season"

"yamcha they dont live and if they do there unrecanizable. and perilized from the neck down maybe worse i was that way with chichi. and i dont want you to be that man Yamcha"

"you may not kakarott but i do i still want revenge for that night at the is. Yes go ahead weakling just breathe her name wrong an that is all it will take. go ahead see if you can get out a good even letter befor I make you wish you never saw her at that party. Make you wish you could go back and right your wrongs. Let me make it Clear to you. you and her are through you will stop coming here and finding excusess to make her heart soar. I cant stand that lifeless look in her eyes every time she thinks of you. When she thinks of you it takes the spark of life from her to think that you would have raped her just to try to get her back. I Watched frost cover my arm and the grass she stood on becuse her ki was so cold she had so much hate for you. no she deispised you. now last warning you will leave with the knowlage that even though she dispizes you her heart would break if I killed you. So she is the only thing saving your life once she does not care your mine you will die by my hands now. no you dissurve no peacful death. It wil be slow and painful and I will be sure to be on my mating season when i do so to make it extra slow."

and with that he trew the now shaking pissed scared yamcha to goku

"get him out"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

he watched as she slept he had her food ready and was willing to mate now that his control was back...for now if he didnt mate soon it would start all over again. but it wouldnt start again for another three hours so he had time to get a long sesson with bulma in. he realy wanted to mate for a whole day but she was no Sayian she would be soar after there regular sessions that lasted an hour on really good nights. he figured the extra weight of the two g's was what was keeping her a sleep so he turned it off. and sure enough a few minutes later she was up.

He pushed the meal of Medium rare steak and baked potatoes to her ."eat onna"

She looked at him " Vegeta what happened earlyer between you and Yamcha and why can you tell me so sleep in your language and it just happens."

" I made sure the weakling will never come back and the reason as for you falling asleep lets just say i dad what you would call a spell but ti only works for Mates." he pulled out a bag a of Chocolate and began to unwrap one fron the foil to pop in his mouth

"So i can put you to sleep. if i say.." he hurried and covered her mouth with his and pushed the chocolate tear drop to her with his tonuge then roamed her mouth savoring the taste. she moaned then swallowed.

"More please"

"after you eat then we can play i promiss i will show what we use chocolates for." hurridly she picked up her fork and started to eat. She cut the steak and took a bite and accidently let out a moan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B P.O.V

she could not belive this why was this food making her feel so erotic why wasn't the taste of simple meat making her gag like all the other times she'd had it. what was so different. She cut it in hafl to inspect it and found it wasnt done. she flipped " Vegeta are you trying to kill me do yu know uncooked food can lead do food poision."

he added " and do you know why you throw up and cant eat any meat ... no well i do your meat must be Medium rare its a Sayian thing the female would normale be fead raw meat as the child develops the child would then start to know what foods he liked and what he did not. if the child inside was not happy with it he would as you cal it hit the gag switch. and also now that you are pregnate your tastes have changed. Now its only during feeding He, has the ability to turn his feeding tube on an off at this stage so he can feed regularly. and stop when hes full. now eat your food you we excited by it earier so eat."

"Trunks"

What did you call me"

" his Name Is Trunks"

" when did you deside This"

"when i was puling off your shorts"

" that absolutly wil not be his name it will be Vegeta just like all the other princes of my royal line"

"Vegeta this is a new royal line arnt you a little bit sure you want you child to be raised different from what you were and have a not so uh damaged reputation"

"DAMAGED what DAMGED reputation does my line have"

" Murder, rape, destroyed homes, lives, worlds."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V's P.O.V

She had a point his line was rioted with that kind of reputation

"Fine then can His Middle Name be Vegeta it can be Trunks Vegeta Breifs"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B's P.O.V

for some reason that sounded good A promise of a new line with the same protection and repect of the Old line.

"Fine"

"Good"


	6. The Beast Within

Hi i just wanted you to know i have changed some things

"Said words"

_"thought words"_

_**"telepethy**_

_/Vegeta talking to his inner Oozaru from/_

_**/ inner Oozaru form talking back/**_

V's P.O.V

She said nothing else as she picked up her fork and began to cut her meat again. he watched her courious as to why she had moaned. What was she thinking that made her do so. As he watched the dripping wet piece of almost rare meat start to enter her mouth he got hard and harder as he watched her lips slowly close over it. She pulled the fork from her mouth just as slow he glanced into her eyes as she moaned she was starring right at him lust in her eyes. she was taunting him. As she chewed a seethrough red juice exited the corner of he mouth, and it sparked thoughts of him cleaning it up with his tongue. and others like what she would taste like with almost rare meat blood in her mouth. As she put another piece into her mouth she chewed slowly and watched as more juice ran down her lips and her chin it was just about to drop but her wouldn't let it. in an instant he was there slowly lapping it up. bulma froze she didn't know what do but as she saw the look in his eyes she swolowed the meat and licked her lips. and slowly came to kiss him. He licked bulmas mouth but still couldn't decide if he liked the taste. he went to lick again just as bulma went to lick the moment his tongue hit hers he knew he not only liked the taste this was his craving. He drove his tongue deeper dominating her mouth he had to have more. He picked up a piece of meat and slowly brought it to bulmas mouth as she went to take it he put it to his mouth and held it to her with his lips. She quickly covered his mouth with hers and used her tongue to inch the peice out as soon as it was free he pushed his tongue inside her and made her swollow it whole. buma gasped

"fuck Chocolate this is so much better" "close your eyes Vegeta i want to do something special"

He wonder what special thing she had in mind. he wanted his eyes open when she did what ever it was she was going to do.

"Vegeta close your eyes i dont want you to look but you will be able to feel it i promise you"

" I want to look woman and you will do it while i'm looking i want you to know that your efforts to please me will not go unnoticed."

"okay but if you look you'l only lose control"

with that said he watched as she picked up a piece of meat and slowly brought it to his neck. He watched her courious as to why in the world she was doing it then he felt her apply slight pressure with it to his neck he sudenly relised what she was doing but before he could stop her she was already at his neck suckling on his mark. A sight surge of power kicked through him but was gone as she slowly kissed down his shoulder then applied the piece to the mark again. she then held it there and began circling her tongue around it. he accedenly let out a moan an that when bulma bit down directly on the mark the raw juice mixed with his blood an it entered his system and her mouth. sudenly he felt his mating cycle kick in. and he was on her in much much less than the blink of an eye. as he pushed her down she bit hard as she hit the floor with him pushing his neck into her mouth. Loving the feel he lost control. and looked at her with the intent to devour her as only he could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B's P.O.V

she could not see who was in his body any longer as he held her down and stared at her she saw it what he caled their sacred Oozaru form in his eyes that red tint. She sudenly relised the vegeta she knew was gone at this moment. she looked up at the gravity machine she had to do some thing fast. she looked at the door and figured she cloud put it on delay and get out before it whent to 500 g's so she decided to coax Vegeta's inner sacred form into waht she wanted himto do.

"Please Vegeta I-"but he was cut off by a sharp bite to the shoulder then relased her and bore back into her eyes with his and growled a word

"Mate"

she did not understand him it sounded like he said mate or that he wanted to mate.

"Vege-" once again she was scilenced by a smal bite to her lip he pulled back up off and growled the same word.

"mate"

she finaly under stood this was nolonger Vegeta but the part of him that controled the bond so there for it only wanted to be called by what he was to her and what she was to him a Mate

"mate" she spoke he came down swiftly and afraid to get bit again she closed her eyes and cringed. and soon all she felt was soft smooth lips against hers she opened her eyes to see his eyes shut and him kissing her. she was about to deepen into it when she heard Vegetas warning

_"__I may drive too deep and hurt you."_

she knew what she had to do. she slowly eased up. as she pulled back Vegeta growled a different growl one that was menacing and slammed hit fist by bulma's head making a great dent in the floor.

"mate i'm only going to put the gravity on so i can stay put while you work me is that okay."

Vegeta or what was inside him at the moment seemed to agree becuse he brought his lips to her and then rolled off her. She got up and she knew that he was watching her so she had to be quick. she hit the 20 second delay twice and hoped that was enough then she yanked the dial all the way over. she turnded as she felt a presence behind her. she loked up and saw Vegeta but now his eyes were not just a shade of red they were all red. she ran. but she had to look back and just as she did he looked at the number 500 and then snarled no dout remembering what would happen when the time ran out. she turned back around and ran faster she made it through the door just as she felt something rake past her back and heard a resounding howl of disappontment. as She turned around the door shut on vegeta as he went to go back for the controls it reached 450 and steadly keep climing. as he fell to the floor he turned around to fal on his back just as i hit five hundred. he reached up towards her with all the strength he had with a look of betrayal on his face as he howled and looked at he with hurt in his eyes. she could nolonger take it she turned and walked away only to hear its thoughts

_**"Mate. Mate! i Need you i wont hurt you i Forgive you for doing this to me. Mate"**_

She kept on walking

_**"Mate i Promise you i will not hurt you..... Mate MATE if you do not come here And be Mine I WILL KILL ANYONE EVER CLOSE TO YOU DO YOU UNDER CHILD WILL NEVER BE BORN BECUSE I WILL SNATCH YOUR LIFE FROM YOU. NOW COME HER THIS INSTANT."**_

She knew that if she went in there this Vegeta would not hesitate to punish her for what she had just done. He may even kill her. She knew only one person to go to with this and the only person to ever maybe go through this. She had to go to goku.

As she left she heard him in her mind once more.

_**"Bluma Mate i need to tel you that i love you and would never hurt you i know what i sad was wrong but i promise i wil not let harm come to you please turn that inferal comtraption around and come home to your Prince that loves you so Much."**_

This one she would not believe she punched on the gas pedal driving as fast as she could

then she heard in her mind one last time

_**" YOU INSUFERALBEL HUMAN BITCH I CANT BELIEVE I TOOK YOU AS A MATE WHEN YOU COME HOME YOU WILL FIND BLOOD ALL OVER THE WALLS AND IT WILL BE FROM YOUR BELOVED FAMILY. THAT MARK YOU HAVE MEANS NOTHING TO ME WHEN I GET OUT HERE AND WHEN I FIND YOU AND I WILL I WILL PERSONALY RIP THAT CHILD FROM YOU AND WATCH AS YOU AND HIM DIE TOEGTHER."**_

Suddenly something appeared infront of her car what ever it was was tall and had black hair. she suddenly recognized it was Goku. she stomped on th break. and began to cry.

as she got out she collasped righ into Gokus arms.

"Buma whats wrong?"

she cried even harder and said "its Vegeta something is wrong the mateing has gotten worse we were fine at first he had brought me dinner and it was lovely so after we began.... and when i bit down on his mark its like he Changed his eyes went a shade of red and every time i said his name he gave me a lil nip and told me to cal him mate. So i did and he kissed me we were about to go further when i heard Vegeta warning in my head that if he was like this he could hurt me. so i told what ever had a hold of him i put the gravity on just enough so so that id stay still and he could relive himself without hurtng me but.."

"thats not what you did is it Bulma"

she puled back from him" no i hit the 20 sec dely button twice and cranked it al the way over. i felt him behind me and paniced as i saw his eyes completly red......... not an ounce of the Vegeta i knew was there with me. I ran but stupid me i had to look back. and that gave him the hint at what i had done. so i ran faster i felt somthing slide down my back just as i was out side. I turned to see the door shut on him....... and he was heading back to the controls when it had kicked on and dialed up he gravity faster than he could reach the controls so it compety stuck him to the floor. oh goku i wanted to go back in there as he reached up with this look of hurt. but then he said all these wonderful things and i knew that if went in there..... i knew the real Vegeta wasn't in there and thisVegeta would surely punish me. so i left. and he used telepethy........... to try to get me to come back saying he forgave me if I would just be his. told me to turn around and be with him or else. then just befor i saw you he told me that he clouldn't believe he had Mated me and that when i came home my parents would be dead and that when he got out and whan he found me he would kill me and trunks."

as she looked into Gokus eyes that showed fear for her she never would have guessed what he was about to say.

"Bulma i'm sorry but you have to please the Oozaru with in him. It still wants you. you see when i went through with this with Chi Chi she was afraid at first to see the animal in me that i never showed. now i didnt have my tail so my Oozaru side was dormate. but he has his tail so it comes out. you see thats his weakness. you know that when you pull his tail it makes him angry right. So bulma you're smart enough to know what happens when you stroke it."

She looked at him shocked " i cant go in there he'l kill us ther is nothing left of the Vegeta i fell for."

she watched as for the first time his face seemed to harden. and he lost all playfulness

"Bluma when you fell in love with him, and Bonded with him, you Bonded with all of him, you fell for all of him. You cant just pick and choose what parts of him you like and ones you dont. Thats not accepting him for who he is. Thats merly saying you like him till he shows you something you dont want or like. I think its time that you decide if thats what you gonna do. Becuse this wont work. If you deniy one part of him it will always be in the back of his mind that you might leave him. And I know Vegeta. If he has one doubt that you won't love him he'll follow it and get rid of all evidence that you were ever tied to him. so its not just him that must change for this to work you must change too."

she had never guessed that goku would be the one to have this kind of advice. but in a way she knew that this was exactly what she had been doing. She just never relised it till now. as she looked back at her life being near him she remembered she nag him about his past that she didn't like. and when he always talked about killing for fun she would yel at him and tel him that if he ever killed anyone she would leave him. Al this time she was taking just the peices of him she wanted. and leving the rest like it never mattered to her. she praised him when he was right and calm. but therw him to the pits when he was acting himself. He had been raised as a killer. and some times thats al he knew. She now relised Goku was right and she had to go back there and take all fof him for what he was worth. The good and the Bad al in one package.

"okay. But how do i feel right when this happens. this part of him scares me. i Want this to work but if i go back now"

"I'll go back with you but just to protect you he wont like that i'm there and it may get him even more riled up so i'm not sure if i should but i'll go."

" so then should we drive?"

"No the longer you make him wait the more damage it will do remember youre dealing with his animal instinct so in order to appeal to it you must act Sayain he wil know you're not but it will appeal to him."

"okay"she got close to him and waited

"alright here we go"

She watched as he put two fingers to his head and consintrated on Vegetas Ki signature. and then in a flash they were out side the Gravity machine. she quickly went to the window to find Vegetas eyes closed. so she decided to contact him through the intercom

" Vegeta"nothing

"Prince" still nothing

"bulma"she tunred to lok at Goku

"remember its his animal insinct it doesn't care that he a Prince al it knows is what it wants"

she siged remembering that this Vegeta would only respond to the word Mate

"Mate" his eyes snapped open and he growled

_**"its about time you came back are you ready to recive you punishment for leaving me to rot wanting you so bad i cant even stand to look at you."**_

"mate i came here to be with with you i know I left you but I was scared and i know that fear is one sign of weakness in a mate. So i come to face it no matter what you do i'l be here."

_**"finaly a sign of true intelegence how remarkable it is that you only come back after that clown has talked you into it. Do you rely think i would not notice his scent form in here. you did not want to come back. you did not come here to face any fear. HE talked you into but no matter i will set you free of your burden of the child and me. i will.."**_

But she quickly typed the power down password and the door opened. she ran inside. But when she got in he was nolonger on the floor. she slowly turned around just intime to see Vegeta Knock Goku to the floor. she ran to goku only to have Vegeta step in front of him. She stopped dead.

"You brought him here as protection now who will protect you now that you gardian is unconsious"

_**"you will, i trust.."**_ but before she could finish he shut the gravity chamber door with him inside with her.

she watched as he went to the controls and stared turning the dial. then he stopped. and backed up and she saw that the gravity was 450 he looked back at her then slowly circled his finger around the on button. and smirked. al sign of hurt gone with only the look of sweet revenge left on his features.

" If i Press this button it will give me a good work out, but then again what will happed to you Bulma. Please educate me on what it might do. Give me every detail and then I might just do what you said you were going to do before when you _**LIED"**_

she looked at him with a pained face"it will crush me"

"oh really How so"

"please dont make me say it"

"Alright you dont have to tel me i can just watch"his hand went to the button when she screamed

"FINE.." he stopped and waited "At first just the two g's wil pul me to the floor......but as the numbers go up il be crushed and start to sufficate then at 30 'gs my Chest wil cave in..... a-at forty i'll implode and the child wil be crushed" she cried "are you happy now i'm not sure i want to be around you. Around this thing inside you what ever you call it all it is to me is some thing that wants me dead so you have the power. oh Prince of a mighty race to get rid of the only thing you dispise more than Goku. So do it Watch me die aleast its better than Watching you struggle with this. But i just want you to know that i did come back to face my Fear and im Facing it now with out Goku. And so I still Lo-"

she hurd the dial turn and watched him press the button. she looked at him shocked as she fell to the floor. She began to cry she knew she had only mintues left befor she either suffacated to death or was squished. but as nothing got worse and she felt something wrap around her waist,and touch her chest she opened her eyes to find Vegeta lying his head on her.

she looked at the screen and it said 2 g's he had done what he said he would do. she tried to reach for him but was stuck she knew she had to get to his tail to tell him that she was okay. she she gave it al her strength. and was able to get her hand on it and lightly grip. he growled and looked up. she simply looked at him and said "mate"

he looked at his tail then at her and smiled as he trailed his hands to the front of her Jeans. and slowly undid the button and unzipped them. But he didn't take them off he simply slipped tail from her grasp and lifted up her shirt to show her belly. He sat down cross-leged and skimed his tail along her stomach. he trailed from the open zipper to her bely button and back. he did this about 15 times before he spoke

"Bulma do you remember when we first saw eachother on namek do you know what i thought?"

"no mate i dont "she said as she watched his tail go back and forth along her stomach. then she noticed the look contentment on his face he was smirking again but then he stopped and looked at her with complete adoration.

" i Tought you were sayain and i had finally fornd someone of my race and your scent was like one too so close i had to have you. and then i died by Freiza's hand and i knew i would never get a chance to see that you were mine. but then that fool Kakarrot brought me back. and after being brought back from what i knew was hell i knew that i could waste nothing. so i started by chasing you in that allyway and teling you you were mine without really giving you a thought to if you wanted to be mine. so i give you that choice now if you dont want me i'l still fight. but you wont have to have my child its stil early enough to term-" she cut him off

_**"Vegeta i still love you. Some one once told me i had to accept all of something i loved or nothing would work and the momant i came back that is what i did. i accepted al of you now nomore wil i hold back no more running nomore taunting you to come to me and nomore running to the man who always hurt me remember....."**_

Vegeta looked at her with wide red eyes then cocked his head" i remember"

he was suddenly gone and she heard the GR kick off. he was there in an instant picking her up off the floor. As the door opened goku was standing rubbing the back of his head but as he saw her smile he knew every thing was alright, and was gone in a flash. Vegeta Carried her to her bedroom and opened the door. then sat her on the bed and slowly began undressing her al the while kissing her stomach and whispering words in his language that she didn't understand. When he got her pants off he was shocked to find her not wearing underware. he quickly got her shirt off only to find Bear skin.

He looked at her in suspition.

" i figured that when you did want to have sex you wouldnt want t bother with thoese"

he smirked" You know me well" as he stripped her shirt from her he grabed a her breasts roughly massasing them and when he got a moan from her an she growled at him he knew she was trying to act sayain but he stil liked it.

she watched as the Vegeta she knew slowly came back to her. His eyes only a shade of red. she figured this must mean that they were both shearing a body. and she didnt mind she was no longer afraid and wanted the animal back out of him so she stroked his tail and watched his eyes become red again. Then she leaned up and grabed at his pants and growled and tuged at them to tel the animal she wanted them off.

"bulma" he said but she growled and bit his shoulder then said "mate" just as he had done she was trying to act like a female sayain during her mating. She hoped they didnt act diffently or she might be in trouble.

"mate"he said. she watched as he quickly striped them off along with his spandex top and came down on her. but before he could enter she unwound his tail and put it to her core then whisperd

"mate you remember this dont you how i really lost my Virginity please one more time" she growled and niped his lip to encurage him. and with one movment he pushed it in and his tail was about the same width of his member maybe a a half an inch wider. As natural she gasped. he leaned in to her and slowly puled out his tail then licked it and just as she saw him put it in his mouth she felt his fingers going in. she moaned as he went in and out "mate" he said " i want you to look at me as i thrust my tail into you"

and just as she looked at him he trust his tail in and began twistiung it inside her and pushing it in an out. e eys went wide then fluttered as she moaned

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beasts P.O.V

I watched as she clutched to the sheets on her bed. gripping them as I pushed and pulled went slower to prolong the expeience and then speed up to get her to her climax. then slowed it down just as her insides cluchted my tail tourtuing her. Then just as she was about done i sped up in and out, in and out faster and faster deeper and harder i angeled my tail up just alittle so i would be rub on the nub as i went in and out that seemed to make the insides clutch tighter soon i wanted to see how hard she could clutch an hang on. So i went harder and just a little deeper and sped up pace. she beagan to orgasim one right after another. and her moans turned to screams of pure extacy i watched as she pulled the sheets so hard they ripped. She soon began to growl and move her body down as i thrusted making me travle deeper. Then suddenly her body clutched my tail harder than she had before and i felt it it was like having a female of my race gripping just hard enough to catch my attention. She then grabbed my tail and began pulling it out and pushing it in _"__**she must want me to go faster ".**_she nodded and went back to gripping the sheets. i went as fast as my as my concience would allow because he warned me she was not Sayain. And i had too argue she was the most Sayain thing i had seen facing her fears the growling the biting the fearsome way she was acting wanting all of me.

/_but shes not Sayain we could hurt her just one miscalculation and her insides wil be shredded. we must have control. she carries our heir do you really want him terminated by going to deep if we break that next bariieer i can tel you lot more wil happen than just alittl blood he will die our son wil die/_

but just as the consience cleared she screamed but i knew wel enough she was screming for more

" V Vegeta go faster i about to come please just alittle faster i'm i'm oh V-V-VEGETAAAAAA"

i could nolonger hold back i pulled back out alittle an went as fast as my body allowed then for some reason she closed her eyestight and her scream was choked inher throat her body tightened as she closed her legs and puled up on the sheets her whole body shook and then went limp she let out a slight breath as she did. i quicklly pulled out for a second i though id hurt her til my consionce came back

_/shes alright shell be fine just needs some rest/_

i looked at the clock it was three. we started this at one. i had made it last three whole hours and she hung on right with me. no not with me with us.

_/well well looks like she could have gone longer than just one hour. i'll keep that in mind for when she wakes up/_

_/__**no/ **__i told him __**/she wil rest the whole night she desurves no man to use her just to get off of a mating cycle we will wait/**_

apart of me got angry i wanted her but i kew that this was the only way i could be with her. i couldn't be inside her he was right i would hurt her so i had to trust my consionce to do right by her. For I Was his demon and wanted more of her than he would ever understand. and Because she was human she had to be with the human part him. though she Acted sayain i could detect no trace of an Oozaru form in her there for she was just for him. i had to be content with what ever time he allowed me to spend with her and as his last thought came i kew it was time for me to relase my hold on him.

_/ I am NOT having you in control of my body for that long you may be apart of me but only at full moons. which i do not intend to look at one.."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Vegeta's P.O.V_

_"any time soon"_

Wait what happened to his form he was staring at his Oozaru form. It was gone along with the pitch blackness he was surounded by. Now all he saw was Bulma and she was not moving. he put his ear to her chest and heard he heart beatting normally. she was breathing and all was well. maybe he should trust his Oozaru side with her more often. Maybe.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_B's P.O.V_

she awoke to arms wraped around her and a very sore spot in between her legs. as she tried to move she herd a growl. she turned to see lazy red eyes with lids half closed. She just growled back. The eyes snapped open then he yawned and they closed. She went to get up when he pulled her in tight.

_"stay"_

_"but i'm hungery mate"_

_" and i'm hungery for you so you wil stay"_

_"okay But just untill you fall asleep"_

_"sleep with me" _

_"how when I'm not tired"_

_"easy"_

_"wait Vegeta i know what your going to do your gonna commmand me to sleep in you-"_

_"Onna Drazma"_

_as blackness sliped in she utter the word "unfair"_

_but litle did she know that he wanted to make her food so he got up and was going to do the most rediculous thing he could think of. Which was ask the womans mother to teach him how to cook. he would endure this. he would endure her blabbing if he could only get this one skill for himself and mabye for the one weakness upstairs._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_V's P.O.V_

He had done it. or at least thought he had. He wasnt sure and when he first found himself in the kitchen he thought he was geting food for himself. til his inner Oozaru form told him other wise. told him that he was learning how to cook for himself. IT said. But no that was not the truth. His inner form had told the womans bimbo of a mother that he was learning how to cook for bulma. and told her to keep he yap shut and just teach him. as Vegeta gained consusness he found himself looking at food al on the table he though was for himself so he went to take a bite when the womans mother slapped his hand and said

_"oh dear when you cook for someone you dont eat their food you give it to them now we've been cooking for four hours i'm sure bulma is awake. So why dont you go get her and show her what you made for her"_

he was confused. he was angry. his inner form had lied to him. what in the world goes wrong when a sayain prince can't trust his inner form. well He was going to find that woman and ask her exactly what shed done to it to make it so doscile. so tame. he didn't like it.

he went up stairs to find Bulma just waking up. good she may carry his heir but that did not mean she could turn his inner demon into a loving happy pixie. she would pay.

As she neared him she only got out a hello when he spun her to the wall.

"**what...... have..... you.... done.... to.... me.**"

"what do you mean Vegeta. i havnt done anything to you. except sleep with you and have your child inside me"

"** You... turned.... my.... form..... into ......a... a ..froliking little servant thing"**

"what do you mean froliking little servant thing"

" it....my form told me we were learning to cook but that it was stricly for my benift. But Nooooo. I find out its true intention when i am suddenly finding my self in the kitchen surounded by food. And thats when i find out by the blonde bimbo mother of yours that my inner form had been slaving around cooking for a scertain Blue haired woman sleeping upstairs...... Now i Wil ask one More time. **What have you done to ME?"**

she looked at him all sleepy eyed but he was not in the mood. she simply yawned.

"sigh" "Vegeta i dont know what it is you think i have done but i just woke up from a sleep that your Oozaru from and put me into. he must of thought that he sould get me something when i told him i was hungery and that i was getting me some food. thats when he wanted me to stay and sleep by him. when i told him i couldn't sleep seing as i was not tired he did that super sleep spell thing and next i know i dreaming about us in the bed an..."

he starighted up and maed her look at him. he looked into her sleepy eyes and knew she was not lying. So it seemed that because his inner form could not be with her in the way he wanted for fear of becoming out of control during their little rough play as he caled it that he would be there for her in another way. he could accept that.

"woman lets het you dressed... foods getting cold. i'm going to train"

"Vegeta....would you like to eat with me you know just me and you. then you can train.. unless you dont want to."

he had never heard the woman ask him to a meal and he always asumed that he disurved the meal being a Prince. And always thought it was her duty to provide him with shelter food an clothing and what ever else it was she could offer. But as he looked at her now he saw her as his his mate a weak one but a mate no different. She was just as equal to him as his father and mother were. and that when he relised she did not have to do any thing for him she was no slave. it was not her duty to do any thing for him. She would offer but it was not her duty. She owed him nothing. and yet she knew all along when he didn't and she still offered her kindness. She was a true queen. offering l and wanting nothing in return but respect. And now he knew she had always disruved his respect. so he Vowed scilently that he would never again order her to do something for him. or threaten to blow her into the next Demention. she disurved better than that from now on and she would get it.

he quickly picked her up and sat her on the bed. and slowly push her down he wanted to please her realy quick before they went to go eat. And she must have caught on because she began to try and purr. but she coughed and he had to smirk nomater that she wasnt a Sayain she tried to act it to please him. and couldent be angry. becuse she was trying relly hard to be what she was not to gain respect from him. and it was also turning him on.

he slowly trailed kisses down her neck. ingering on the mark he had made not so long ago. when he claimed her he had claimed what he belived was once Sayain in another life. he had heard from his mother that Sayains that had done wrong with there powers did get another chance at life. But they lost ther powers and their tail and became another race altogether

So was this whole planet once Sayains and there Gardian taken away there powers and gave them a new life with them not remembering what they had once been. He had Heard a story fom his mother explaning that there was once two types of Sayain but the First had done Terrible things and then one day Vanished like they were never there. As he looked down at were her tail might have been he could see this purpleish arua in the shape of a long thin rope. he stared at it for the longest time. not making a move when suddely a vision of a woman flashed befor his eyes. it was a Puple haired woman who looked just like bulma she was in red spandex and she had black armor with red symbole as he tryed to get a good look at the symble the vision vanished and he was sure he was just hallucinating. he looked back at were the arua was but it was gone. and she was wide eyed then she spoke

"Vegeta who was that and why does she look so Familar"

she had seen it too. Did this mean this could be the lost planet of the first Sayains. As he remembered what he had read on earth. he remembered Earth showed up or was found about and around the time the first Sayins had vanished from the red planet that was earths near by neighbor. "_Mars"_ he tought _"Strange that we find a race that looks like us but with no powers and they fit the story perfectly" _

"vegeta what story and who fits it perfectly"

He knew he shoun't tell her but if there was a chance she might have been a Sayain in a life before hand she Disurved to know.

"Bulma there is a story that was a warning to us about the First Sayains to ever Live They were Called Shadow Sayains simply for one reason when they transformed ther Arua was not gold but a Shadowy see therw black. Now they were able to transform more often than regular sayains but for some reason once they transformed a darknes took over them corrupting there bodies and soon they became blood thristy and drank the blood of the ones they slayed in battle. they enilated al in there path and as they evolved their Oozaru fom changed from monkey to cat like. And soon they changed into what there Gardian called Saphrons. He said they were forbiden to mate and make more of them selves till there curse lifted its self off of them. But the King and Queen defied the Gardain and had a daughter. The Gardian had scenced the new life been born but also scenced that this one was different she was pure heart so he let them live. and watched the girl grow. she was so dis trught one night about what her parents had done to a child and her family. she prayed for the Garidian to use her good heart to take way the curse of the saphron. to make them _Humana._ Or in our terms sayains With no powers and no transformation. So he did he took he good soul and used it along with his soul and that was enough to make it happen. they all vanished that night and around the same time roughly a decade we found earth but it was too far to get to and the planet looked as if there was no enhabitence. so we forgot about the planet it was lost in our record til one day some one about 25 years ago we had a heard from freiza that a planet he had been waching was now teaming with life but they were weak and needed to be delt with so we sent Kakarrot. and the rest is history.

"so what are you saying that this planets enhabitance Maybe the Humana she wished for."

" quite possibly"

"Vegeta im sorry but were only human dont beat youself up over this thing okay its only coencedence that we showed up when they dissapared. Okay but i aprecheate the thought that you would conciter me a Sayin in another life.."

just as she had said that the Arua appeared again and was going back and forth wayving in his face this time it was moving he wondered if bulma could see it but since she just kept looking at him he figuered probaly not.

she slowly got up and got dressed " come vegeta i think your hunger is making you delusional"

at that moment his stomach growled. He got up picked her up and left leaving al thoughts of Past and First Sayains behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

two weeks later on a stary lit night Piccolo Came in search of Vegeta With A gift form King Ki. But it wasNot for him But for Bulma. Piccolo landed on the grass to find Vegeta Looking up at the Stars. just as he landed he Scenced a strange power coming from a room he knew to be Bulmas but it was not her regular arua it was one of cold origins. Vegeta looked at piccolo

"she having that Dream for the third time this week but when i ask her whatit is she can never remember."

Piccolo whent up to her Balcony and watch therw the window though the was ice staring to cover it. it was a slight frost. when he heard Vegetas Voice right nex to him.

"This happends every time she has this Dream. theres somthing dark in her I can feel it"

B's P.O.V

_She couldent belive what her mother was doing. her mother was staring straight at her while feeding on someone. she wanted her mom to stop she couldn't bare to watch her mother destroy a helpless person._

_"Mother why why are you doing this."_

_Her mother smirked and replied "they are nothing but norishment for us my dear when you finaly transform you'l understand. in fact you can join me now and speed up the process. Come my Dear Cyphris feed take what you need from this poor exuce of a life form. And relish in the fact that you would please me and you father."_

_she grew quite angery and spoke with defience_

_" I wil do no such thing i would rather die then become anything as close to you. You are a Queen you are suppos to be above the curse you and father and now i see that the curse is too strong even for you to handle. Well no more i wil seek out the Gardian and ask upon a request to save my people"_

_her mother became angry and threw the unconsious person to her feet "you will feed and join us with the rest of our people the curse has its hold over that is what you must do. You are a princess start by joining us..and then maybe we can find you a mate that will actuly look at you. I know it would bee to much to ask him for anything more Because at this stae you are not worthy of anymore than that unless the curse has its mark on you. now Drink and be one with us all."_

_at that moment the door behind her opened and she saw he father draging in two children. with blood alredy on his walked right passed her dropping a child in front of her and picking up the uncncious woman her mother had thrown to her. setting down in his thrown he put the woman in his lap and began stroking her hair. the woman began to wake up. _

_"good evening Thera I see you are once again try to get out daughter to come to her scensees has she yet?"_

_" No she stil continues to defy what wil eventuly happen whithin her mating season."_

_her father began to shush the frantic woman in his arm she was sqirming and she saw the look of hunger he got as he watched her. out of all her people he father was the most brutal. she had once come into his room too see him fucking her mother while she was feeding. she would never forget what his bloodlust drove him to and seeing how she had mostly his blood in her she knew when she turned she would be just as bloodthirsty and just as crule._

_she watched as her father began kissing the womans neck then he lapped up the blood that was there and his eyes went black al over. she closed her as just as he luged for the womans throat. She heard the womans scream get cut short as she knew al too wel that her voice box was no longer there. As she opened her eyes she saw the Child suffering. she knew what she had to do. she kneled down to the child and picked her up to find a small bite on her neck. She held the child Carefuly. al the while the blood leaking form the bite was tourturing her scences one teling her just one Drink couldn't hurt, the other teling her to end the Child suffering before she could make it worse but following her dark desire. but she often did find her self wondering what it was that thoes under the curse were so hooked to. she began to lower her head and was just about to bite when she heard he father say "in the end no one can resist the contorl the cuse has over them not even a princess"_

_She suddenly cought what she was doing as if her fathers words had opened her eyes to her wrong. she picked up the child and wispered a promise that only that child would ever know about_

_"this i swear to you wil never happen to some one else what you see here wil sece to exist you wil be the last victim of this wreched curse that i promise you."_

_the girl noded understaning she was far too gone to Save. with that knowledge she noded and a moment later a blinding light incinerated her leaving nothing but ash. Cyphris took and did the same to the child in her mothers arms along with the woman her father was stil drinking from._

_then she left out into the sunset to right the wrongs of her people as she knew only she could."_

Bulma woke up with a stange feeling she knew the woman in that dream. and way did the queen and king look so much like her real father and mother.

She looked at the clock to find it 2 in the morning she looked at her stomach it was now bigger than a soccer ball. She wondered if it had anything to do with the story Vegeta had told.

she sighed and when to sleep.

_so here she was her journey finaly brought her to the Gardian no one had ever dared to lay eyes upon. as he took off his hood she saw he was a Namek. as she Looked at him with complete aww he spoke._

_" I know why you have come pure one and i cannot say that i m sure your wish can be granted by a dragon alone."_

_"il do what ever it takes. the curse must be lifted"_

_the Namek smiled "Even if it would banish al that your race is without them ever knowing what the once were."_

_"yes What wil it take"_

_" it requiers two living souls the Gardians And someone pure to their very soul. are you willing to give for this that you will be Humana"_

_she knew of what the Nameks called Humana and she was wiling to accept it_

_"yes i accept any thing is beter than being inslaved"_

_" as you wish" once he said that it happened so fast the knife the pain then suddenly she saw light she watched as a light camefrome the whole in her chest. it was bright blue he suddenly grabbbed the ball of light thenstabed himself al the wile saying sacred words in his language. ha never stopped until his final breath then al of a sudden the red sky went white an she watched as red orbs came from al over the were coming toward the blue and green orb and once they cme into contact they turned blue too suddenly when all the blue orbs left and hers and the nameks were left standing his orb changed into a green man with a white cloke with shoulder jutting out and he wore a white turban. and wierd matterial for cloths he raised his hand and her soul floated over to him and he said one day you wil remember what you have done here and you were but the message wil come on the wings of a devil in disgise. He and he alone can tell you about your true origins. but bewere his intentions are not to inform you but to take you as his own. the devil wil protect what is his and strive for more than his his rival the angle. but the angle cannot protect you form this demon because he is swarn by its older son not to interfre. when you see him you and you alone have the choice to heal this demon to his angle form or tokeep him as the tourtured soul he is. but nomatter what choice you make in the demons eyes you wil always be his. i give you a glimps of that life" suddenly a blue haired woman and a black flame haired man were talking but she couldn't hear them. and they were on a different planet than her own they must have been having a confrentaion becuse the girl was yeling but the man was smirking. and in his white gloved hand was a stange orange ball with a single red star. then al went black and as she opened her eyes she was staring at a ceiling._

Bulma foundher self staring at her ceiling. whatthe hell why ahd that Namek looked like piccolo

She heard a small noise of disapproveal. as he looked around the room she saw Vegeta standing outside with Piccolo. And the the door was open so she listened to their conversation.

"so she finaly hade the dream" Piccolo asked

"yes thrice but she didn't rember it the first time but when she has it and im sleeping i see it too. i remeber seeing that dream as a boy. but after i could never remember the face of the woman caled Cyphris. and what bugged me more was that i could not remeber the woman the man i knew was sayain was arguing with. but soon the dreams stopped as my heart grew cold. and then the night before i arived at namek i had the dream again. i was going to dismiss it infact i had til i saw her with small Midget i was Smiling or more smirking when she was yeling at me teling me to give her the first star bal in my hand when the dream flashed in front of my eyes. i knew then who bulma was. I breathed in the air to catch a breath when i cought her scent i could detect a sayain woman in my presence but did not see one when i remember my mother told me we could detect past sayains. I knew then i couldnt let her go."

"so when did you tell her the story becaues i can tel she just had the dream and she clearly remembers it" she watched Piccolo turn around to see her. then she saw Vegeta turn around with a smirk on his face

al she could say was "the devil in disgise.. your the devil in disgise "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V's P.O.V

he had to do some thing quick he did not want her to remember that she was once apert of a race worse than sayains but as he went to her Piccolos Hand lightly touched his arm "king ki has told me to offer bulma one smal gift. please let me.

he watched as Piccolo walked over to bulma then stopped

" bulma you now know what you used to be. And king ki has givin you the oppertunity to be what you once were but only for a week after that you will return to normal. No trunks wil not be effected by this. its only a gift to let you know what it was once like to be the strongest. You bulma were the Pure one out of al who had suffered you gave your life to rid them of a curse and i was there in another life. so becuse once again you have risked your life to save another you will be given your ture form for a short amount of time. you may do what you wish with it and if you so choose and al goes well with week we may settle for you to become you true form one week out of every year. but thats the ki's desition. not mine."

_**" Vegeta you'll finaly get to be with a Sayain woman"**_

_**"i would rather be with you then see you go through what she did"**_

_**"Vegeta forgive me but i must find out."**_

"yes i wil accept my gift"

"then so be it"

he lifted his hand and a Purpleish Arua surounded bulma. her eyes whent black and the gound be came Icy. he suddenly relised that the ki around her got colder. And that the the lifeless eyes he had seen was her Sayain side. even though she was supose to be human she was stil able to access her Sayain Powers. Vegeta Watched as her eyes became al black then here blue iruses showed. but the Backgorund was stil black. then a bright purple light blinded the whole room but what Left was of Pure Amasment to him.

-A/N- he he you finaly get to see what herDark side is in this next Chapter the Mystery has been reviled. and Bulma wil get to be her true self for an entire week. What wil happen when Vegeta sees bulma in her Sayin side wil he reject her or wil he Be happy to see another living Sayain. find out in the next Chapter R & R.


	7. A life once lost

"Said words"

_"Thought words"_

_**"telepathy"**_

_**/**__vegeta talking to inner oozaru form/_

_**/inner form talking back/**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own DBZ......though i would like too who wouldn't**_

Vegeta's P.O.V

He could hardly believe his eyes. the woman was covered in back fur adn her tail was black. she did not look Sayain no way was this cat like form Sayain. It was a Disgrace to say that Was sayain.

"What is that?"he was upset no he was furious. the namek said she'd be Sayain not some redicuos cat figure

"well Vegeta i can see you don't approve but this is what the First Sayains evolved in due to their curse"

"bulma now that you have your memory of how you evolved this way can you explain to Vegeta."

he watched as she frowned. " wel from what i can tell it was due to a mutated strain that we caught from feeding on a race that were caled Sphinx."

"but i can see you clarly reject this as Sayain but if you can scent me you'l see that our Sayain smel is stronger than yours."

This was stange as well it had seem to have a difference in her language as well.

"What is wrong with her speech"

"Oh wel right now she is caught beween the life she has now and her old life she had thousands of years ago .did you know had she not given her life due to her curse she would stil be alive."

he breathed in slowly and caught the scent of mating but it was not his own it was bulmas appernly she gave her self with in the first week of what would have been her furtility Season. which ment that bulma would have to endure the curse for the whole week. he could not let her go through that.

" good now you know your history so give the damn gift back"

"but Vegeta is for a whole week and i agreed to it i dont think he can take it back."

"i can't take it back but king ki can but he wont be happy about this"

"i Dont give a rats ass about what he thinks you listen here Namek when Cyphris Died she died on the first week of what would have been her first mating season. Do you think that bulma wil be able to hold her dark disiers off for a week. i'l let you know she could not hold off this side of her even when she was not suppose to have her powers. they stil got through."

"yes Vegeta I know thats why were are here the kis have scenced this in bulmas life. do you know why they stil came through becuse Thera was right not even Cyphris's efforts could stop it. when she died she took the whole curse inside her body but we locked it under human tissue to cantain it. but in the end we also changed it we gave it a vessle it was satifieyed with. so it did not disapate in her it groew stronger. so now we must relise it once every during that year she can roam free it wil do no damage to any one becuses it is satisfyed. she is the vessile it was waiting for she is its contoler and she wil do fine as long as she give it what it has scenced"

And what is that?"

"simple her inner from that was locked away had scenced a fellow Sayain take her as a mate so it quite simple it wants her to keep you."

"I will keep her but not like this"

he suddenly herd a fierce growl and saw bulma bearing her teeth her k9's were an inch long an she was not happy. but he was not going to have this.

"bulma listen to me i have a sya in this as your mate i do not want this thing in you i want al traces of it gone. we are taking you to the ki's and they wil remove it all of it"

" Vegeta im sorry you cant they wont to take it from bulma is to release ti back to the population. if we do that then al her past scrifice is in vain and there is also anther problem over the countless other lives she has lived her body and soul is over due for what we call a clensing. but due to the locked up curse she is still prue no matter what she has done in her preiveios lives. so if we remove it she wil die."

"what do you mean are you saying this curse will not give bulma up."

I'm saying it is the only thing stoping her soul from detierorating after it lifespan has alredy been up for oh let say 400 years. if we remove it she be nothing but dust. can you accept that after al you have alredy lost Vegeta. i dont think so becuse just the way your eyes look you couldent stand two more thing being taken from you. yes vegeta the child would go too becuse part of that soul helped to create him. were you thinking you would just loose one.?"

he looked at bulma and triyed to decide if they should do it so she and the child could be free of this burden. but int the end the Namek was right he would be so upset it would send him back into the brutal murderer he once was even worse. so there it was the desition was made this would happen once every year but he was not going to let anyone find out. good thing chrismas and new year was already done and over with.

"fine but she stays inside i want no one aware of what has transpireder here. not kakarott or his mate tell them we went into space or something i dont care knowone coms here for this week. i wil take no chances."

* * *

B's P.O.V

after Piccolo left she told him about the first sayains Planet history or what he didn't Know about it. but he still kept staring at her in this i want to touch but will she kill me look.

she she went to him and slightly stroked himwith her tail. "its okay i wont hurt you"

" Its not that woman its that in an hour you'l be in mating seasn and i'm stil on mine so what do you thinkl wil happen plus you have larger....K9's as it is but when they full they are long enough to sink right threw my vein and that would not go well for me. seeing as how.." she cut him off

"seing as how I ' will kiss it so healing process can begin"

"Are you serious woman you expect me to belive you can just...."

she was tired of hearing him babble so shed show him. she was on him and bit his shoulder faster than you can say sensu bean or even hi for that matter. but what she wasnt counting on was the moan that was coming from him and the highted taste of his blood.

* * *

V's P.O.V

what was he saying again he couldn't remember seeing as his mate teeth were in his shoulder and he could feel that she was pumping something into his system. like it was a relaxer or somthing. he tought it could be an arousal toxin because he was becoming thicker by the minute.

he puled bulma Tighter to him and wanter her to tak emore when she she said "watch"

he turned slightly to see bulma kiss the wound. her lips as she press secreated a small oil that was blue and see through. then when she was done he watched as the wound healled before his very eyes. but then he saw as she stared down to what was poking at her threw his spandex pants her lips did a flip from color. he saw them go from blueish to redish. she looked at him and smiled and thats when he noticed the triger scent that started her mating season.

he was not sure what to do she was a saiyan by her smell that nuch was clear. But what would this new bulma want from her bed partner would she just want sex, would she want to feed from him during their ruff play, or would she go berserk at the inhanced scense of touch se had and want so much she lose her self to this monster inside her. he desided this could not even be risked. Just as she leaned down t kiss him toingage inslow passion he put his gloved hand to her lips stoping her.

"we cannot risk it youmay sucum to the monster inside you. and hurt the people you love i wil not allow it this we cannot do not even the slightest sexual. for then i would want more and you scent my arousal and there would be no turning back if we happen to activate the curses hunger. we wil ride this out but in a different manner."

She looked at him saddly and said " your going toput me back in the gravity chamber arn't you."

oh he did not want to think of what he forced her to do by putting her in there and holding her down by pressure and force of gravity. but he knew he could not do that this time becuse their home planets gravity was 600 to say at best. the gravity chamber would juist be a toy to her fun to play in and just anther place she smell his arousal for her. he remember that was were his most recent stay was the night before a strong urge to mount bulma and fuck her to oblivion hit and he had just enough time to turn the dail al the way up befor his Saiyam instincs took over and he was nothing but a growling wanting hungry soul.

which he was sure would happen again sayains did not go off their mating un til they relived themselves in there mate. but their problem was now that she had her suppoesable Oozaru form he could see her eyes change from black to red and his form was at aww inside and beged to let free.

_**/ let me out LET ME OUT she needs me she needs us?**_

he began to argue with himself

/ she is not the same race as Saiyans she has evolved we do not know if she mate differntly now though her outside looks he same her insides may have changed for al you know she may have barbs on the inside that would hook into an organ we dont have./

_**/she does not. i would know. she is just as before maybe a little more constricting though but not much/**_

for some reason he had to admit that seemed like it would be a great expierience. to himself inside only to be held like she wuld never let go. To be able to hold nothing back to give her the pleasure of what true Saiyans felt not some contolred version where she her self knew he was holding back. and he knew that she knew he was not so happy with holding back anything he wanted to show to her no matter what it was. and he had often wondered if bulma might wish to be a Saiyan just to please him. if only the dragon balls would allow it. Maybe they wouldhe had never wished for somthing like that. until now he had always thought that a Saiyan must be born and bred an not wished or given the gift. but now as he looked at her he wondered if what the namek said was true. if so then even if he wished her to be her origanal form before the curse took over then. with the vanishing of the curse she would go with it. And once again he was down to the conclusion that if he lost her he would lose himself. she was all that was holding him together now her and his soon to be son. her scent drifted up to him and once again sent him into a hunger frenzy he had to get away from her but his body was not listening. he had seeme to lose control of himself. finding himself caressing her, but it went no further than that.

"Vegeta you can just hold me if you want we dont have to do anything tonight why rush we have a whole week."

well he had to say he was content with that idea.

He pulled her close and closed his eyes and soon found a reverberating purr filled the room only he was not doing it. He looked down and saw that she had her tail wrapped around his arm and his tail was wrapped around her arm. he watched as her smile slackened and her purrs grew into a soft steady rumble. he now knew she could purr in her sleep. So he purred along with only to have it stop as he also sucumed to the pull of the night.

* * *

He awoke to a growling sound and heard a slight squeek and a tud as something hit the floor…..hard. His eyes shot open only to find Bulma or the first saiyan version on the floor in front of a little hole in the wall that he often caught a mouse crawling out of. of course that was when they had been sleeping in her room. now when things happened it was his room. but lately for about a week before her change which he had to remind himself was just last night. They had not done any bedroom activities because he was in mating season, and might hurt her. now she was the one who could hurt him and he had to say it felt quite odd to be back on the other side of "if i lose control you die."

He watched as she growled and stuck her arm in the hole and he heard another squeek. then a happy look came to her face and when she pulled out she had a black mouse with a wite tail in her hands. but he also noticed her eyes were al red and could only guess that the thing had been seen scruying away only to be seen by Bulma and catch her now cat like interests. he propped his head on his arms. and sat wondering what was so amusing to bulma that had her giggling. Then he heard.

" oh vegeta you were so gentle with me when you were with me and always held back from hurting me or crushing me when i made you angry. but now the shoe is on the other foot and i find i must hold back from the slightest bit of uncontrol or anger. i suppose i could train but once again i am nieve in the ways power can feel to a person and for some reason the though that i can now defend my self is quite invigorating to say the least i mean i could always kill a mouse or an ant or even a spider but i alway got you to do it. now i can do it my self and i find it difficult to hurt this poor creature. though the way i felt last night i would have killed it without a second thought if it stood between me and you. but when i found out it was me standing in the way i relised i was too strong and strange in this form. but because i contorl the curse i can change back but not for too long or i become weakened." she let the mouse go and stood up. she put her hand infront of her face" well Vegeta say hi the the old bulma " as she slowly glided her hand down her face she began to change. almost like sheading her skin with no left over shell. when her hand was all the way down to her feet she stopped and got up straight to walk to him. she looked beautiful and radient he had to stop himself from jumping her then and there. just as she got to him she removed her tail from behind her and it was not black and not brown but blue, cruelean blue. he swiped the tail and began to rub it softly. she purred and sat down on him and wrapped her hand around his tail. she slowly so not to disturb him picked it up and extended her nails and scratched his tail.

He growled and hugged her tight. he leaned his nose to her neck and breathed in her scent. but when he bit down and she clutched his tail and, he out of reaction bit harderand pulled her tail she went limp and changed back, but when she changed back her blood did too. and she was soo sweet it kicked his mating into high gear.

he had ot get to the GR quick if he didn't he would take her as she slept. he sat her down in the chair. And went for the open balcony but for some reason it slamed shut. he turned to find Bulma in a coruched position on the floor, her tail flicked with delight but she was looking at her chest. and thats when he saw her blood running down to her breast. He gasped he wanted it so much he literaly had to lock his body down. his muscles shifted and suddenly he was on the floor. only to find bulma couched on him. Then so unexpectedly she strattled him. she once again changed back to the old bulma.

"Now Vegeta since i'm the same level of power you are. you wouldent mind if we tried a few things would you."

he felt bulmas tail between his legs and she smiled. he could only nod because he was at loss for word at this point. she slowly puled down his spandex pants to find him almost to the point of bursting. she put her hand around him and stroked softly. she then tickled his face with her tail then used it to point out that it was what she was going to use on him. he chuckled thinking it would not work only to remember that a females tale was stronger than a male because the woman had to use it to catch her child at a distance and also to help pull the child from her if she were to ever give birth alone. his thoughts were switched as he felt how strong her tail actualy was. His breth caught as he felt her srtoke up and down he tried to move but remembered he had locked himself up. and he was too distracted to concintrate to unlock himself. bulma must have scenced this becuse the next thing hed known was he was bitten on the neck. but it was all too quick too to see what she had done until he felt his muscles shift back in order. she starred into his eyes and then gripped him between the legs and began useing both her hands and her tail. she used her tail to stroke up from the middle of his shaft to the head, and her hand vigorisly worked the bottom. then she started to only stroke the middle and bottom. his pressure began to build. and he felt his shaft clench then he watched her lower he mouth to his head and began to suck and bob her head. she began to bob faster. He suddenly remebered he could move and shot his hand t the back of her head and began to rub. Then as she was going down he forced he deeper and she moaned taking him very deep. and just as his shaft relasd he held her head there making her take all of him. and just as he was to finish she squeased him and his shaft kicked again and again and the relase kept going. it felt so good way pased anything she had done before. he had to know why she was prolonging the reasle. so to check her felt her throat and sure enough he knew a craving had hit her. It was all she was thinking about. his shaft kicked a final time and she swallowed and licked her lips. She smiled coyly

"don't worry Vegeta Trunks wont have do deal with the after affects because now I have a resurve stomach for such an accasion. My main stomach which is hooked to him will be filled with regular stuff but this stomach" she put his hand t the right side of her body. "is resurved for blood and well other things."

He wanted her bad he felt his shaft build again and wanted her to take more of him in several different ways in several different positions. But wasn't sure where to start. She was now ready for anything he could give her. And that made him want to try his favorite position with her. He had always liked to slam into her while bent over. But when ever she was he could feel himself driving too deep. In that position she was straight on the inside far too easy to push too far. Seeing how he himself was thicker and longer than was normal for a Saiyan. He remembered she always said he was making up for his lack in hight in the race.

He gave a smirk. Yes this was the first among many positions he would choose tonight. The next would be her taking it while they were both sitting up. Then her would have her face the wall and hold her br-

"common Vegeta enough planning and do what you want with me tonight this is your chance. To give me all you got and not hold back. And don't worry in this form trunks is detached form my well you know until four weeks from birth he wont be terminated if you drive hard the breach is way past were you'll be diving into."

She finally had him. " get on your knees and hands you will be begging me to drive you long and hard all night and intend to make good on that."

"Can it be on the bed because when my arms get tired I don't want rug burns on my face."

He stood her up and walked her over towards the bed oce she started to crawl on her hands and knees to get on it that's when he striked. She only had a night gown on as he found out and was holding her to him his pants forgotten near the balcony doors. He was in her and she was tight. She fit him like the glove she always had but with a knew twist her insides were far warmer than he remembered. And he ripped her gown off with out thinking the good thing was her breast were still the same they had not lessened with the change. He held them tight and got on his knees with her on the bed. He then moved her forward to pull her bit off him but he also moved back abit with his hips. Then he pulled her into his trust driving very deep feeling himself hit the end of her tunnel and streching her even deeper. She let out a very load cry form the pleasure of it all. He just pulled her up so he could maybe give her some information as to what her body was no going to be doing for the reminder of the night.

"You see bulma your body will be stretching and reforming with every push and pull out. When I drive deep into you. you will strech and when I pull out the end of you wall will recied back to normal but don't worry now that you saiyan the end of your tunnel is very think so thick that as I strech you. you will feel nothing but pleasure. So thick it will not break not matter how hard I drive and get this the more I drive the thicker it gets until I will be screaming your name for how hard your body grips me to tell me you want more." With that he still fully inside her drove deeper. She she suddenly pushed back thrusting herself deeper. And her body decided that time to clench him. He almost screamed her name but caught him self as he heard her laugh. So she was trying to switch the role was she. Well he would make her scream his name a thousand times befor he did hers. He pulled her forward again and pulled his hips back and trusted deep and hard again and again and agin. He did not quite even when she began to orgasm one after another. Her body clenched his hard and he heard her pant "more please go faster." He did and soon she was more than just clenching the sheets she was screaming his name with each thrust. Soon she held herself up with one hand and found his at her breasts. She grabbed at it and said "hold tighter I have to know I'm not dreaming." Held her tight as he could. He did not relent in his efforts too make good on his words. He drove until his shaft had started kicking non- stop, and he began to spill everything he had into her. She suddenly screamed in utter extascy. "Oh Kami Vegeta I feel it I …I Oh kami Harder harder. Oh please Vegeta. I need this I feel it it like Oh god vegeta I'm ……I'm Cuuummmming." At the heat of the moment she gripped with the strength of a vice. All he could do was keep thrusting. As she came he came. And they both screamed each others name in unison.

When that was over he stared on the other positions.


	8. Is a life now found

"Said words"

_"Thought words"_

_**"Telepathy"**_

_/V__egeta_ _talking to inner Oozaru form/_

_**/inner form talking back/**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...though I would like too who wouldn't**_

Vegeta's P.O.V

He watched as she slept. She was now in her what he liked to call uncontrolled form. In her black fur and black tail. She had changed while they were in the middle of their second position. So he had to cut there night short. She had been right. She was unfamiliar to him in this form. He didn't feel right. He felt like he was cheating. And she knew so she had warned him. And he stopped. He wanted to release in her but she said she would turn before that. So she turned to him and lowered her head and finished him. But then she growled and suddenly left as her body became black fur and her ki became as cold as ice. And soon he could feel her running he saw in her mind she had to state her hunger for blood. But he would not let her hurt any one. He would hate to see her come back with his eyes all black and lifeless. He had been that way before bulma. Now he would not let her fall into it.

Flashback

The moment was beautiful. Her back was against his and she was moving quite fast her insides clenching. Bulma was moaning his name as she would go all the way up to the tip and he would thrust up, as she came back down he would then hold her down. And lunge in and out the whole time she was moaning his name. He felt her insides twitch as if shifting. She called out

"Vegeta I have to stop… my body cant handle this state I am in any longer. I think I changing back."

But he did not want to stop he just needed a few more for releasment he felt her insides shift again

"Just a little longer you can take it now."

Vegetaaaa…."she began to growl and suddenly she was struggling she doubled over…." Vegeta it hurts now…this isn't ….I'm loosing control you don't know what is going to happen if you continue." He held his grasp he just needed a few more. He was holding with all his strength but he knew she was right. He stopped and pulled out. She turned around and began to pull his shaft to her. She put it in her mouth, and squeezed it kicked and he began to finish. But as soon as he was done she ripped away from him and went to a corner. Her black fur consumed her body. He was just going to her when she rushed him and knocked him over then he caught her eyes. he saw in her mind

"_I'd rather harm someone else than you."_

Then she bolted for the doors of the balcony and he suddenly remembered.

"Simple her inner form that was locked away had sensed a fellow Sayain take her as a mate so it quite simple it wants her to keep you."

It wanted her to drink from him she would not do it so I turned on her and made her change. He had to get to her before it sensed she was betraying it by going to some one else.

He got only half way dressed he knew this would entice Bulma to come to him. She was in her mating season. Which meant she would most likely mate while her time in feeding. He raced out already open balcony doors and in to the night.

Two hours later…

He had finally found her. She was in a lake and was using her tail to find food. Soon she got bored and he watched her dive in. he lowered his ki and dove in. she had already caught a fish as he entered. She was about to bite it when he put his arm in it s place as she bit down. He flinched and watched as the fish was let go and she held his arm to her. She feed greedily. And her tail wrapped around his waist. He pulled her up and out of the water and dragged her to shore. His arm was no longer pumping blood it had shut. It was one of there defenses. She went to bite again but now his skin was too thick. So she began to squirm. He let her find the crook in his neck and just as he had figured she bit down. He clenched his teeth. Had this been what bulma felt when he had bit her in the ally. Did he cause her pain? She suddenly shifted and she mumbled, "No this is what I felt"

She began to shrink her teeth and pump what she called and arousing agent into his system. Warmth soon washed over him. He held her too him as he felt this was too private a moment to share out in the open. He began to fly back when they came within vicinity she said " your room" and sucked on his neck again. So he went in threw his balcony window. And he lay down. She suddenly stopped. "No stay sitting up"

He did as she told him. And soon found out why. "We are going to finish this night"

He felt her pull down his pants and slide him in. He had now noted she was different on the inside. So she changed back to her old Sayain form. He would accommodate her in her time of need and as he trusted she bit down. But the problem was now with every touch she gave him it was like an arousing shock to his system. He felt him self swell inside her. She stopped biting to scream his name. He began to trust as fast as he could she tossed her head back and tried too scream loader but nothing came out. She pushed him down on the bed as she held herself above him as he trusted off the bed with his hips. Each time he watched her leg muscled quake as if she was about to fall so as he was nearing is final release for the night. He went faster and just as she was having her orgasm. She collapsed as he was going in which made him travel deep and he hit her wall with much wanted force. She cried as her eyes shot open. She clenched him tight with her legs and her fingers. And screamed his name.

" Veeeggeeettah-" the last part which he assumed would have been longer had he not gave an extra thrust up at what was already the end of the road. He held her there as her body clenched still shivering. Then suddenly her breath gave and her watched her eyes close and her body began to fall back. He grabbed her quick he was still as straight as a pole. And did not want to know what it would feel like to have his pole snap. He slowly pulled her off. And laid her on his chest. For the first time he did not have a nightmare waiting for him when he went to sleep.

End flashback

Vegeta began to fall asleep. When Bulma bolted up from bed and stared at her balcony window her fur had bristled and her tail twitching so violently that it was cracking the floor. She growled and hissed she was straining to move but for some reason she couldn't. Then he remembered the Namek saying something

"Did you know that when their mate was found they mated ritualistically. once they were accepted by the royals one mate could not attack without the others consent."

He snapped out of it just to hear the word "Malicious intent the fool has malicious intent…"

He wondered who it might be when he sensed the weakling's presence.

"Cyphris" she looked at him shocked that he had used her true name.

"Yes Vegeta"

"Control your self my mate will not act like a wild animal the one I know would want no harm to this…" he never got to finish

"The one you know has always wanted harm to be fall this man. He has beaten her, maimed her, and made her feel as if she was for the soul purpose to be used and that as of now cannot be allowed."

Vegeta was sure this uncontrolled version was using Bulmas feelings in her own benifit.

" you speak as if we are Two different people I AM the same as always the reason i never let you kill him is because i do not want you soul to be marred by such a small act disposing of something not worth destroying your soul over. He intends for damage to be done and for me to crawl back to him. Well i will crawl and damage will be done, but his ending is not the same as mine."

he watched her as she jumped from the balcony the only reason he had let her go was he saw the Human bulmas eyes. With the white around the irus. Not the black ones he is so unfamilar with. There was one thing that suddenly made him rethink it though. If she had felt these true feelings all the time she was with him. Then he will suffer much more than death, and even though her soul could not be corrupt.. he could not let her do this. he did not want to see what she was capeable of. For the first time in his life he was afraid of what Bulma could do with the same powers he had. Now he would have to fight her to get her to do what is right. As she had done so many times for him. but he was unsure of the Oozaru in him that screamed to let her do it.

**_/ the weakling disurves no less/_**

**_

* * *

_**

~A/N~ okay still alittle unsure about the next chapter.... still havent found out a way to make bulma do something dark revengefull with out it being Vegeta like but she is a SAYAIN now and it seems the only true Sayin thig to do would be to torture him make him begg then kill him but Thats Very Vegeta-ish so i need help....... any ideas would be grreat i will see if i can make them if if not i will save them for totaly OOC fics that i will make in the future ~thanx~


End file.
